Anything Could Happen
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Klaus cumple su promesa, Tyler esta de regreso en Mystic Falls junto a Caroline, pero la rubia no puede olvidar las palabras del Original en la noche de su Graduación, "El es tu primer amor, yo pretendo ser el ultimo, sin importar el tiempo que me tome" ¿será acaso que la rubia podría admitir por fin lo que siente por Niklaus?
1. 01 Todo puede pasar

**Capitulo 01 - Todo puede pasar**

_**Mystic Falls noche de graduación **_

_Klaus quien estaba en casa de Caroline asegurándose de que ningún hibrido o bruja muertos en busca de venganza llegaran a casa de la rubia por sorpresa, seguía mirando la ventana una y otra vez, habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que habían llegado ahí, la madre de Caroline estaba trabajando así que estaban completamente solos. _

_Caroline estaba sentada en el sofá con el celular en mano intentando por decima vez llamar a Tyler para darle la noticia de que podía volver a Mystic Falls, pero no lograba comunicarse con el así que seguía dejándole mensaje de voz. _

_- Tyler llámame, necesito decirte algo importante-hablo rápidamente mientras colgaba y volvía a marcar el numero, esperaba a que sonara y entonces volvía a dejar el mismo mensaje. _

_. ¿Sabes que con una sola vez que dejes ese mensaje es suficiente para que el te llame, no es así?-pregunto Klaus sin prestarle atención a la rubia, seguía mirando por la ventana, las calles estaban solitarias y no sabía si era buena señal. _

_Caroline lo ignoro y volvió a dejar el mismo mensaje de voz a Tyler. _

_- ¿Dime, cuantos mensajes le has dejado ya?-pregunto y esta vez se dirigió hacia el sofá para sentarse cerca de ella-lo pregunto por qué saturaste mi buzón de voz el día de hoy, probablemente el suyo esté a punto de-pero no termino de hablar la rubia maldijo en voz baja justo cuando la grabación de "buzón de voz lleno" se escucho, el Original sonrió discretamente mirando de nuevo hacia la dirección de la ventana, entonces escucho un "tik, tak" giro la cabeza y noto a la rubia escribiendo-¿en serio, vas a enviarle mensaje de texto?_

_- Quiero verlo antes de que cambies de parecer, eso es todo-respondió mirándole distraídamente y continúo escribiendo. _

_- ¿Qué te hace creer que eso pasara, no crees en mi palabra?-pregunto ofendido y divertido a la vez, se dio cuenta como la rubia le miraba directamente-no contestes-murmuro divertido, Caroline sonrió también-dile que vuelva a Mystic Falls y estará aquí antes de que te des cuenta. _

_- No, creerá que es una trampa-le aseguro la rubia mientras seguía escribiendo. _

_- Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿cierto, sabes que hará preguntas?_

_- Le diré que estas de buen humor, el deshacernos de Silas es bueno no solo para nosotros si no para ti._

_- Bien solo reviso nuestra coartada-murmuro divertido mientras hacia reír a la rubia, esta dejo de escribir mientras intentaba contener la risa, se miraron unos segundos aun sonriendo, Klaus se acerco un poco más hacia Caroline y… _

_El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar, ambos saltaron mientras miraban a otro lado, la rubia principalmente parecía nerviosa, tomo saliva rápidamente. _

_- Ta vez sea Tyler, debería irme-murmuro el Original mientras se ponía de pie, no quería escuchar la charla pues estaba seguro que un par de "te amo" saldrán de la boca de Caroline y eso no deseaba escucharlo, no al menos que fuera para él en lugar de Tyler. _

_Pero en la pantalla el nombre de Elena apareció, Caroline contesto mientras Klaus escuchaba un poco de la conversación y se daba cuenta de quién era en realidad, aun así se dirigió hacia la puerta y con eso a la calle, se arreglo el traje y estaba a punto de irse cuando. _

_- Klaus, creo que debes saber algo-la rubia estaba parada en el pórtico de la casa mirándole un poco preocupada, con el teléfono en mano, este se acerco a la rubia. _

_**New Orleans (actualidad)**_

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Klaus se encontraba en las calles poco transitadas de New Orleáns, Elijah lo había "obligado" a buscar comida para Haryley y su hijo, aun que no era correcto usar el termino "obligar", ya que es imposible para un Original, pero Elijah había encontrado una forma de lograr que Klaus hiciera todo lo que le pedía.

Era simple, si no hacia las cosas bien, entonces le contaría a Caroline un par de secretos sobre su hermano y para Klaus, quien no le había dicho nada sobre su heredero a la rubia podía ser un grave problema, sobre todo ahora que las cosas entre Caroline y Tyler parecían ir de mal en peor.

Todo comenzó cuando Klaus cumpliendo su promesa a Caroline le llevo a Tyler a Mystic Falls ocasionado dudas sobre que tipo de relación mantenían en realidad la rubia y el Original.

_**6 meses atrás (Mystic Falls)**_

_Caroline estaba en casa empacando para las vacaciones, se suponía que harían una excursión, o eso habían sugerido Matt y Jeremy "algo normal" había sido la propuesta para esas vacaciones, necesitaban una buena distracción, debían celebrar un par de cosas, se habían desecho de Silas, Katherine era humana y no podía hacerle daño a nadie, la escuela había terminado, y por supuesto Klaus dejaría en paz a Tyler. _

_Sobre eso último no estaban seguros, había pasado una semana y Tyler no había llegado a casa, a pesar de que Caroline le había dejado un sin fin de mensajes, era probable que jamás los escuchara, por otra parte, todos deseaban que Bonnie se uniera a la diversión, pero Jeremy insistía en que su amiga bruja necesitaba unas vacaciones lejos de todo lo sobrenatural. _

_- ¿Y aun no sabes si Katherine se ira con Elijah o Klaus?-la voz de Caroline sonaba un poco molesta, no es que le importara, pero Katherine podría serle útil a Klaus. _

_- No, ni siquiera ella lo sabe, aun que no es difícil de adivinar, probablemente Klaus la deje en paz, después de todo por fin podrá recuperar a sus híbridos, aun que eso no sea bueno para nosotros-Elena estaba al teléfono y al igual que la rubia empacaba sus cosas, Damon estaba caminando por toda la habitación buscando ropa. _

_- No, Klaus no hará híbridos para amenazarnos, de eso estoy segura. _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Elena intrigada. _

_- Por que le hice prometerlo y le creo-le aseguro la rubia, justo la noche en que todo había pasado, Elena llamo a todos y antes de que Klaus se fuera Caroline le hizo darle su palabra y por alguna extraña razón le creía. _

_- ¿Cómo puedes creer en la palabra de un Original, no pueden ser obligados?-la voz de Damon hizo que la rubia se molestara_

_- Elena, dile a tu novio que es una conversación privada-Caroline intento mantener la calma y hablo lo mas educadamente posible. _

_- ¿Solo por que te dijo que Tyler podía volver, le crees, cuantos días han pasado desde eso y Tyler no ha vuelto, una semana?-Damon continuaba hablando a pesar de las suplicas de Elena en que se callara. _

_- Oigan, se que crees que estoy loca por creerle-en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, ¿por que estaba tan segura de que Klaus no le mentía?, ¿se debía a que quería creerle o que parecía dispuesto en hacer todo lo que la rubia le dijera?, la verdad era que había solo una razón para eso, pero no quería admitirlo, había algo que no le había dicho a nadie. _

_- Yo creo que deberías aprovechar el hecho de tener a Klaus a tu servicio, ¿cuantas veces le has llamado pidiéndole ayuda para salvar a un vampiro y el viene en tu rescate?, si lo piensas con calmar Klaus es mejor novio que Tyler. _

_- Klaus no es su novio-murmuro Elena. _

_- Aun-el tono de voz de Damon solo hizo que Caroline se molestara más. _

_- ¡Damon!-tanto Elena como Caroline le gritaron, aun que Elena parecía contener una sonrisa, Damon tenía razón, todos notaban la atracción del Original hacia la rubia, lo habían aprovechado muchas veces en su ventaja para distraer a Klaus y este siempre se dejaba seducir, aun sabiendo que se trataba de una trampa. _

_- ¿Qué?, todos lo pensamos, solo que yo tengo el coraje de decirlo-grito antes de salir de la habitación mientras Elena le arrojaba una almohada para que dejara en paz a Caroline. _

_- ¿En serio no se que le vez?-susurro Caroline intentando entender a su amiga. _

_- Probablemente lo mismo que tu, hace años atrás-le recordó Damon con un grito aun que estaba fuera de la habitación aun podía escuchar su platica. _

_- ¿Y pensar que tendremos que soportarlo durante el viaje?, bueno tu tendrás que soportarlo mucho mas tiempo…-la forma en el que la rubia lo dijo fue con un tono de advertencia de "¿estas segura?" hacia su amiga. _

_- Toda una eternidad para ser precisos-Damon aun seguía hablando aun que su voz parecía irse alejando cada vez más. _

_- Por cierto, ¿has escuchado sobre Stefan?-pregunto Caroline ignorando por completo las bromas de Damon. _

_- No, no ha llamado, tal vez, sigue molesto por que estoy con Damon o que Katherine es humana ahora, el quería que usara la cura en mi, pero…-desde la noche de graduación, nadie había hablado con el, hasta ahora le habían llamado y su teléfono siempre mandaba a buzón, así que habían optado por mantenerlo informado por mensajes. _

_- Sabes yo habría hecho lo mismo, si alguien que arruinado parte de mi vida, intenta matarme y tengo la cura en las manos, lo volvería humano en un segundo-le aseguro la rubia intento que Elena no se sintiera culpable. _

_- Espero jamás toparnos con otra cura o estaré en problemas-la voz de Klaus hizo Caroline soltara el celular de golpe, el Original lo tomo antes de que tocara el suelo y se lo coloco de nuevo en la oreja. _

_- Elena te llamo luego, ¿que haces aquí?-murmuro la rubia preocupada, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba Klaus ahí, cuanto había escuchado, habría escuchado los comentarios de Damon?, pero lo mas importante de todo era, ¿como había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta?, ser un Original tenia sus ventajas, eras mas rápido que un vampiro normal. _

_- Bueno, tengo una sorpresa para ti-susurro coquetamente. _

_- ¿El mini freezer?-pregunto divertida. _

_- No, es mejor que eso-le cedió el camino para salir de la casa, cuando la rubia salio al pórtico, vio una gran camioneta de lujo estacionada, la puerta se abrió y Tyler salio del auto, ambos sonrieron, la rubia miro a Klaus, este le hizo una señal de "adelante" y esta corrió hacia su encuentro con Tyler, y mientras eso pasaba, el Original tuvo que presenciar la escena con dolor. _

_Como era de esperar después de no verse en varias semanas, Tyler y Caroline se besaron con más intensidad de la deseada, ignorando por completo a Klaus. _

_- Pueden esperar a que me vaya para hacer eso-sugirió Klaus controlando sus deseos de asesinar a Tyler, sabia que era su idea llevarle felicidad a Caroline, pero el verlos besarse de esa forma le molestaba._

_- Perdón-murmuro Caroline con una sonrisa en los labios, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Klaus y molestia en el de Tyler, ¿desde cuando ellos dos se llevaban así, que había echo Caroline para convencer a Klaus de dejarle regresar?, Tyler estaba preocupado por la amistad que tenían ahora su novia y su "enemigo/creador", el verlos sonreírse de esa forma le causaba grandes celos. _

_- Ejem, ejem-la voz de Tyler hizo que Klaus y Caroline dejaran de sonreír de esa forma, la rubia en especial cambio su rostro de alegría a pena, como si le hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. _

_- Me voy, vendré a menudo-Klaus hablo después de unos segundos de silencio, se acerco a Caroline y mientras se despedía, le beso la mano con delicadeza, sonrojándola además de acelerarle el corazón a la rubia, Tyler lo noto, y se puse en medio de ambos provocando que se soltaran de las manos-si acaso la haces llorar te cortare en miles de pedazos, y no por que puedo hacerlo y vaya que quiero hacerlo, si no por que, le prometí a Caroline que la haría feliz, si tu lo arruinas, significa que falle en mi regalo de Graduación._

_Diciendo eso, subió a su auto y salio del pueblo, no había sido fácil para el, pero si de verdad quería a Caroline junto a el, la única forma de que su noviazgo con Tyler terminara, era que el mismo chico lo hiciera, el mantenerlos alejados no había sido una buena estrategia, tal vez el estar juntos podía tener el efecto contrario, pues los polos opuestos se atraen. _

_- Llegaste justo a tiempo-murmuro Caroline para Tyler quien aun seguía mirando el recorrido del auto de Klaus, la rubia comenzó a contarle los planes para las vacaciones. _

_- ¿Y exactamente que paso entre tu y Klaus, de la noche a la mañana decide que me dejara en paz?-pregunto Tyler mientras entraba a la habitación de Caroline, vio la maleta abierta y ropa tirada por toda la cama además del piso._

_- Bueno supongo que se canso de eso-susurro la rubia mientras seguía mirando su closet en busca de ropa. _

_- ¿Me explicas el "regalo de Graduación"?-por su tono de voz parecía celoso, no era su imaginación Klaus había hecho público su afecto hacia Caroline, y había notado una atracción entre su novia y el Original minutos atrás. _

_- No es nada, solo que ahora que Silas desapareció, Katherine es humana a causa de la cura está de buen humor, por cierto, date prisa en ir casa por ropa, se supone que nos veremos en casa de Damon en media hora-la rubia intento explicarle las razones por las cuales Klaus parecía distinto, claro que no podía decirle la verdadera razón, que detrás de ese perfecto regalo de graduación que le había hecho Klaus, se encontraba la intención de obtener su corazón, aquellas palabras días atrás aun seguían en su mente, y es que por alguna extraña razón Klaus siempre tenía las palabras perfectas para hacerla dudar. _

"_El es tu primer amor, yo tengo la intención de ser el ultimo, sin importar el tiempo que me tome"_

_Recordando esa noche y el inocente beso en la mejilla que Klaus le había dado, casi noto que Tyler se despedía mientras salía de la casa, casi un minuto después, su celular vibro, al tomarlo noto un mensaje de Klaus en el, lo leyó un tanto temerosa. _

_* Disfruta de las vacaciones y el viaje. __P.D. estoy de acuerdo con Damon, __soy mejor material de novio que Tyler, __debes reconocerlo *_

_Caroline se quedo paralizada un par de segundos, su rostro se sonrojo y no puedo evitar sonreír, ¿así que Klaus había escuchado todo, o solo esa parte? se modio el labio por un segundo, guardo su celular en el pantalón y continuo guardando ropa en la maleta, pero solo lo hizo durante un minuto, pues tomo de nuevo el celular y le respondió a Klaus. _

_Al principio coloco varias repuestas a ese mensaje, al final eligió el último, y por alguna extraña razón, había colocado una carita sonriente al final del mensaje, en cuando le dio enviar, sonrió esperando ansiado la respuesta de Klaus. _

_* Ten un buen viaje a New Orleáns, y __gracias por el regalo de Graduación *__  
_

_* No se de que hablas, ¿Damon dijo que? *  
_

_* Espero cumplas tu promesa de volver, __ya sabes, por si necesitamos tu sangre *_

_* ¿Así que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas?, __y solo para aclararlo, Tyler ha sido el mejor novio __que he tenido hasta ahora *_

_Al inicio parecía inocente, pero eso le traería problemas mas adelante en su relación con Tyler, no tomo demasiado tiempo antes de que Klaus le respondiera dicho mensaje. _

_* ¿Hasta ahora?, citando a Damon, "aun" tengo __esperanzas *_

_Cuando Caroline leyó el mensaje se mordió el labio distraídamente, sonrió y guardo su teléfono de nuevo. _

_**New Orleans (actualidad)**_

Klaus salio del departamento donde Hayley se estaba quedando, entrego la comida y salio de ahí rápidamente, no es que no le agradara la idea de un heredero, esa parte ya la había superado meses atrás, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con Hayley no era algo que deseara, después de todo, (como había dicho ya) fue cosa de una noche.

Elijah pensaba diferente, creía que era fundamental tener una buena relación entre padres, pues un niño puede darse cuenta de cosas que algunas veces los adultos creen esconder, claro que no le estaban sugiriendo que se casara con Hayley solo que llevara una amistad con la chica, pero a Klaus no le interesaba, tal vez se debía a que su hijo aun no nacía que no le daba la importancia debida o eso solía decirle una y otra vez su hermano.

Pero no podía culpar a Elijah, el seguía enamorado de la imagen de su primer amor y el que Katherine fuera humana de nuevo parecía gustarle pues ella había vuelto hacer la dulce e inocente Katerina que habían conocido siglos atrás, pero él, era diferente a su hermano (esta vez lo había demostrado), por primera vez en un largo tiempo le interesaba alguien distinto y el que Katherine fuera humana parecía ser perfecto para todos, podía usar su sangre para crear mas híbridos, su deseo había sido encontrar la cura para dársela a Elena, pero no importaba cual doppelganger la tomara, siempre y cuando lograra conseguir esa sangre.

Cuando llego a las calles, noto que el flujo de gente disminuía conforme avanzaba, su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, deseando que no fuera Elijah con otra absurda petición de "se un buen padre", tomo de mala gana su celular, cuando vio la pantalla, se quedo helado, el nombre de Caroline se iluminaba una y otra vez en la pantalla, ¿estaba soñando acaso, o es que la rubia había encontrado la forma de meterse en problema de nuevo y necesitaba su ayuda?, tomando la calma, contesto.

- Caroline, love, dime, ¿quién necesita de mi sangre esta vez?-el tono de su voz era seductor.

- No te llame para eso, ¿siempre llamo para eso?-pregunto ofendida aun que con un tono de burla en su voz, Klaus lo noto y continuo con el juego.

- Si, la mayor parte del tiempo, algunas veces necesitas un vestido, no lo tomes a mal sweet heart, me encanta escuchar tu voz, sobre todo esos mensajes de vida o muerte que recibo cada 10 minutos, pero seria agradable que por una vez, no fuera esa la causa-se burlo de ella mientras notaba la risa de la chica.

- Muy gracioso solo por eso me harás dos favores.

- Por supuesto-era feliz complaciendo sus deseos.

- Conoces todas las ciudades en todo el mundo, ¿cierto?

- Si, así es, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de Geografía o Historia, tal vez?-volvía a burlarse de ella.

- No, es más simple que eso en realidad, digamos que estoy en New Orleans y necesito un trago, ¿que lugar me recomiendas?, porque estoy en la calle Bourbon y no veo nada prometedor-no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió una brisa en su nuca, se dio media vuelta y Klaus estaba parado detrás de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-eso fue rápido-murmuro mientras colgaba el teléfono y sonreía también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que no me agrade que estés aquí, en realidad prefiero que vivas aquí, pero, ¿vienes sola?-hablo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras miraba a todos lados, no veía a nadie mas con ella, ¿eso le preocupo, aun que también le agrado?

- Si, los exámenes terminaron y pensé en salir de la ciudad para despejar mi mente, y pensé, ¿a quien conozco en New Orleans que pueda mostrarme la ciudad?-trato de explicarle la razón por la cual estaba ahí, comenzó a caminar mientras Klaus la seguía muy de cerca, no estaba segura si esa era una buena excusa, había volado demasiado para estar ahí y el problema era que había volado justo ahí, donde el Original insistía que fuera.

- ¿Vienes sola?-volvió a preguntar esperando la respuesta, le tomo del brazo e hizo que le mirara de frente, Klaus mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y el tomarla del brazo era un actor reflejo solo para seguirla.

- Si, sola…-respondió con seriedad, después con una sonrisa coqueta, sobre todo al notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Klaus, continúo hablando-¿así que dime, cual bar me recomiendas?

- Conozco un mejor lugar, con mejores bebidas-le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su brazo de forma elegante, la chica coloco su brazo alrededor y se alejaron rumbo a la casa del Original.

_**Continuara…. **_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Este es el primer fan fic que hago de Vampire Diaries, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, la verdad es que mi idea era esperar a tener todo la historia escrita pero entonces tardaría mas, por eso he decidió dejarles estas escenas, se que para algunos sobre todo los que estamos completamente enamorados de la pareja Klaroline, les gustara. En fin espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, amenazas por saber cuándo actualizo, etc… _


	2. 02 Confesiones

_**Antes que nada gracias, muchas gracias si leíste este fan fic y te gusto, aquí un par de agradecimientos para los que me dejaron comentarios. **_

**Sporusnote:** _Gracias por tu comentario y si claro que lo sigo, bueno aquí está la prueba con un capitulo aun más largo que el anterior._

**Zpire:** _No eres la única que sonríe o suspira, mientras lo pensaba y escribía, imagine las voces sobre todo la de Klaus, por eso opte por dejar el "love, sweet heart" en ingles, porque me encanta ese acento británico y sé que no soy la única. _

**Mah Luka:** _Por seu post, eu acho que você é do Brasil, é um pouco de Português, mesmo que não é muito bom. Qué bueno que te gusto y espero te siga gustando aun más. _

**Phillyel erit lux:** _Muchas gracias por leerlo y si, se pone mucho mejor ahora, en este capítulo lo notaras._

**UshieVictoria:** _Que bueno que te encanto, yo también amo Klaroline, Delena, y por eso quise incluirlos aquí._

**Dianitachiva:** _Se que está un tanto confuso las escenas, eso de flash back y el presente pero, creo que es necesario para mantener el misterio de la historia, sobre Stefan claro que lo mencionare, pero más adelante, aun no puedo asegurarte para cual capitulo._

**LenaSvt:** _La verdad es que intento todo lo posible por que mantengan la imagen de la serie, (no es fácil lo admito) y lo sabía, sabía que no era la única que pensaba eso de Tyler, yo sí creo que Caroline necesita tener a Tyler cerca para darse cuenta de que en realidad siente algo por Klaus, y creo que Klaus lo sabe, por eso acepta en que regrese junto a ella y eso lo reflejo aquí. _

**Matias:** _Yes, I'm Back!, lo sé, después de un largo tiempo vuelvo a escribir, espero esta vez me dure más las ganas por escribir. _

**Dul3marysol:** _Gracias por leerlo bueno más bien dejarme el comentario, bueno tu sabes que pasa en el este capítulo jaja, pero hay cambios, un par de cambios que no leíste. _

**Tsubaba14:** _Gracias por leerlo, y aquí está la continuación._

**Capitulo 02 – Confesiones. **

_**Los Ángeles (6 meses atrás)**_

_Un chico caminaba sin preocupaciones por las oscuras calles de la ciudad cuando doblo la esquina sintió que alguien lo miraba, giro la cabeza y no vio nada pero la sensación de ser observado seguía en el, acelero el paso un poco mas (solo por precaución) y al doblar la siguiente calle visualizo una figura que después desapareció entre la oscuridad, escucho pasos cerca y voces, cuando levanto la mirada fue entonces cuando los vios en las azoteas de los edificios cercanos, 3 hombres del lado derecho, 3 más del lado izquierdo, escucho mas pasos y aparecieron 2 mas frente a él y 2 más detrás. Parecía tratarse de un asalto, se habían metido con la persona equivocada. _

_- Si son listos me dejaran en paz, no quiero hacerles daño-Tyler sonrió bruscamente, 10 hombres contra un hibrido era nada, podía arreglárselas fácilmente, o eso creyó el. _

_Noto como uno por uno se le acercaba rápidamente, los que estaban arriba en las azoteas se dejaron caer al suelo y cayeron sin problemas a pesar de ser edificios de casi 7 metros de altura, cuando se le acercaron más Tyler noto su verdadera naturaleza._

_- Vampiros, muy bien, pero soy más fuerte que ustedes, ¿han escuchado hablar sobre los híbridos?-intentaba ahuyentarlos pero obtuvo el efecto contrario, los 10 hombres se miraron entre sí mientras parecían reírse de las palabras del chico, eso solo logro confundir a Tyler un poco, ¿por lo general a cualquier vampiro que le decía eso salía huyendo, cual era la diferencia esta vez?, antes de lograr contestarse el mismo, los hombres se lanzaron contra él, Tyler logro inmovilizar a tres de ellos pero el resto lo tomo a la fuerza al final. _

_- Con calma, no debe morir, aun-una voz se escucho entre la oscuridad, Tyler reconocía esa voz donde fuera, Klaus apareció con una sonrisa en los labios-¿ya conociste a mis nuevos híbridos?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a Tyler, señalo con ambas manos a los hombres, 5 de ellos sostenían a Tyler y el resto estaban mirando. _

_- ¿Así terminara todo, 11 contra mí, creí que eras un hombre?-se burlo del Original. _

_Klaus ignoro por completo la pregunta y comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba alrededor de Tyler. _

_- Eres una persona muy difícil de encontrar, pero a pesar de lo mucho que desee matarte, debo llevarte a Mystic Falls-noto la confusión en el rostro de Tyler, respiro profundo intentando calmarse y se acerco mas el chico mientras le tomaba del rostro para que le mirara fijamente-te dejare vivir un poco mas-le soltó el rostro bruscamente. _

_- ¿Por qué debería creerte?-cuando termino de hablar escupió e intento soltarse pero era inútil los híbridos de Klaus eran bastante fuertes. _

_- No tienes que creerme a mí, pero a ella si-murmuro mientras sacaba su teléfono y parecía llamar a alguien-Caroline, love, hay alguien que desea hablar contigo-Tyler le miro asustado, ¿qué hacia llamando a su novia, que pasaba exactamente?, Klaus se acerco y le coloco el teléfono en la oreja. _

_- ¿Caroline?-pregunto preocupado, ¿qué clase de juego era ese?_

_- Tyler, te he estado llamando toda la semana, ¿donde estas?-la dulce voz de Caroline sonó en su oído y sonrió automáticamente, ignoro la cara de molestia de Klaus. _

_- Los Ángeles, ¿qué está pasando?-todo era confuso para él, ¿qué estaba tramando exactamente Klaus, sería una trampa, por que llamaba a Caroline y esta contestaba sin miedos?_

_- Se que es confuso pero Klaus dejara que vuelvas-como si le hubiera leído la mente, la rubia le dijo exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, o eso creyó ella, pero antes de seguir escuchando el Original le quito el teléfono._

_- Love, debo colgar, podrás explicarle todo después-hablo con la chica mientras miraba a Tyler fijamente después al colgar sonrió macabramente._

_- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-pregunto a la defensiva, los híbridos de Klaus aun lo sostenían con fuerza y aun que intentara soltarse era inútil. _

_- Estoy de buen humor, Silas desapareció y tengo a mis híbridos de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-murmuro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él. _

_- Que vas a intentar matarnos a todos, empezando por mí-le acuso mientras sonreía y notaba que Klaus soltaba una risa. _

_- No, intento ser mejor persona-le dijo con seriedad. _

_- No te creo, ¿qué obtienes tu de esto, que hiciste que Caroline te prometiera?-le grito mientras notaba la cara de confusión del Original. _

_- Veras Tyler, a pesar de lo mucho que creas conocerme, la verdad es que, nadie, absolutamente nadie me conoce en realidad, hago esto porque Caroline se lo merece, se merece pasar tiempo contigo, a pesar de lo mucho que desee hacerte pedazos-confeso mientras parecía mas interesado en su teléfono, sonrió mientras le miraba con desprecio, después se giro dándole la espalda. _

_- Aun que te volvieras alguien distinto, Caroline jamás estará contigo-Tyler había dado justo en el clavo, Klaus sonrío mientras se giraba hacia él. _

_- Eso lo veremos-dicho eso una camioneta apareció en la calle, caminaron hacia ella para después subir y salir de la ciudad. _

_**New Orleands (presente)**_

- ¿Y dime, que haces cuando no te necesito con desesperación, atemorizas al pueblo, creas mas híbridos, pintas, o seduces chicas inocentes?-pregunto Caroline coquetamente mientras terminaba con su bebida era la cuarta copa que Klaus le servía, estaban arriba del sofá con la chimenea encendida.

- Tengo 3 pinturas nuevas, si eso es lo que quieres saber, estas en una de ellas, tal vez te las muestre más tarde, ¿dime, como van las cosas?-Klaus intentaba controlar los tragos de la rubia pero era imposible la chica terminaba con ellos de un solo sorbo, eso solo debía significar una cosa, algo pasaba y necesitaba desahogarse.

- Mal-tomo un gran sorbo de la bebida mientras hablaba con sinceridad, noto que Klaus la miraba con curiosidad, así que continuo hablando mientras se centraba en los hielos de su vaso-Tyler y yo tuvimos una gran pelea.

- Mentiría si digo que lo lamento, ¿puedo saber que paso exactamente?-hablo con sinceridad.

- El no parecía feliz con volver a Mystic Falls, siempre hacia preguntas, "¿por qué Klaus cambio de parecer, Caroline?, ¿qué paso exactamente?, ¿qué le prometiste?", al principio podía contestarle sin problemas pero, conforme seguía preguntando, mis respuestas ya no le convencieron, y es que, ya no supe que contestar.

- Debiste decirle que no tenias idea-murmuro mientras tomaba su vaso y el de la chica para llenarlos de nuevo con alcohol, la botella de whisky que tenía en la mesa cerca del sofá se había terminado, así que se levanto para tomar otra.

- Lo hice, le dije que estabas demente, que ser un Original y estar vivo durante tantos siglos causaba problemas, que te aburres con facilidad, buscas distracciones-se burlo la chica mientras le miraba desde el sofá, respiro profundo y su tono de voz cambio-pero el problema real fue hace una semana, Tyler y yo estábamos, besándonos-Klaus comenzó a hacer ruido con los hielos y las botellas deseando no escuchar el resto, ¿era necesario escuchar esa parte?, si, él había sacado el tema a relucir pero esa parte no deseaba escucharla-y puede que por accidente yo, dijera tu nombre-confeso con un murmuro sorprendiendo a Klaus.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto mientras se giraba y la miraba fijamente, ¿había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado?, noto la miraba de pena de Caroline, sus ojos viajaban de su rostro hacia sus manos, se acerco a ella con las bebidas y le suplico-repite eso ultimo.

- Dije tu nombre cuando besaba a Tyler-respondió mientras levantaba la mirada y lo veía a los ojos.

- ¿Qué paso después?-pregunto después mientras tomaba su bebida y terminaba con ella de un solo sorbo, ahora era el que parecía no controlar sus tragos.

- Tyler enloqueció, y yo no logre darle una respuesta lógica-murmuro la rubia mientras tenía su mirada fija en la chimenea, había ignorado por completo el trago que Klaus le había dejado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué dijiste mi nombre?-necesitaba saber, ¿el que fuera ahí y le confesara eso?, quería saber todo.

- No lo sé, tal vez por la misma razón por la cual estoy aquí-Klaus noto que Caroline se levantaba del sofá para caminar hacia la chimenea-¿recuerdas que te pedí dos favores?

- Si, ¿querías un buen trago?-pregunto intentando recordar la otra petición pero hasta ahora solo había dicho una.

- Es difícil de decirlo…-murmuro mientras miraba las pequeñas pinturas que Klaus había puesto arriba de la chimenea, había una de ella parecía llevar su traje de graduación, respiro profundo dándose el valor.

- Solo dilo-escucho la voz de Klaus detrás de su oreja y sintió su respiración moviéndole el cabello, se giro lentamente mientras notaba la mirada intensa del Original.

_**(3 meses atrás)**_

_Las calles estaban poco transitadas, eran más de la 1 de la mañana, la mayoría de la gente intentaba dormir mientras el resto, en especial estudiantes de Universidad, parecían estudiar arduamente para los exámenes que se acercaban, excepto una pareja que solía discutir bastante en esas ultimas semanas._

_- ¿No se por que sigues molesto?-Caroline estaba cansada de discutir por lo mismo esos últimos 3 meses, estaba caminando en el parque de la ciudad, mientras Tyler le seguía de cerca. _

_- Es muy simple Caroline, Klaus esta interesado en ti y tu pareces feliz con eso-le explico Tyler era la quinta vez en esa semana que lo decía, ¿acaso era el único que veía las verdaderas intenciones del Original?, hasta Damon estaba de acuerdo con eso. _

_- ¿De que hablas?-pregunto aun mas molesta, era una discusión sin fin la que tenían. _

_- El sigue vigilándote, ese híbrido que salvo a tu madre, es cosa suya-Tyler tenia sospechas de que Klaus había puesto en peligro a la madre de la rubia para después salvarla. _

_- ¿Y eso te molesta?, deberías alegrarte, se preocupa por alguien más que el-Caroline intentaba que recordara como era el Original. _

_Cuando Tyler escucho las palabras salir de la boca de Caroline, no podías creerlo, ¿acaso la rubia estaba defendiendo a Klaus?, eso solo le hizo enfadar mas. _

_- No, se preocupa por ti, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, intenta ser mejor persona para atraerte, ¿a no ser que eso ya no sea necesario?-le soltó aun mas molesto, entonces noto que la chica no dijo nada y eso parecía confirmar sus sospechas. _

_Caroline se quedo callada unos segundos, estaba cansada de eso, todos los días era lo mismo, Tyler solo se alejo y desapareció en la oscuridad, la rubia se quedo sola en el parque, pensó en seguir a Tyler pero ambos estaban molestos y seguirlo significa seguir con la pelea en donde ninguno ganaba, así que pensó en dejar que las cosas se calmaron por si solas, se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas mientras intentaba despejar su mente. _

_- ¿Dime, vas a dejar que te trate así?, por que estaría encantado en hacerle sufrir-la voz de Klaus hizo que la rubia saltara de la sorpresa, giro la cabeza levemente y lo vio estaba sentado del otro extremo de la banca con una sonrisa en los labios. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirando a ambos lados, esperaba que Tyler no apareciera y las cosas se complicaran mas, pero tampoco deseaba que Klaus se fuera. _

_- Pensé en llamarte, pero recordé lo que paso la última vez que estuve aquí y pensé, que eso podría molestar a Tyler, créeme love, estoy intentando ser una mejor persona-confeso coquetamente. _

_- ¿Y esperaste a que se fuera para aparecer?-pregunto con curiosidad, ¿cuánto de la pelea habría presenciado, por que seguía con esa mala costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?_

_- Si algo así, ¿puedo irme si lo prefieres?-sugirió mientras se levantaba rápidamente._

_- No, es decir ya estas aquí-Caroline grito, noto que Klaus sonreía y ella lo mismo._

_- Necesitas un trago, yo invito, me asegurare de que Tyler no se de cuenta-murmuro mientras le extendía la mano para que la siguiera. Caroline se mordió el labio, ¿qué mal había en eso, solo charlarían nada mas?, tomo la mano de Klaus mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa y comenzaron a cam_inar.

_- ¡Muy bien!, ¿dime que numero estoy pensando?-pregunto Caroline, era la sexta vez que jugaban a eso y según las reglas de la rubia, Klaus siempre perdía, cuando eso pasaba ella bebía como señal de victoria. _

_- Estas, completamente ebria-le murmuro mientras le quitaba la botella de tequila de las manos._

_- ¡Por favor!, solo esta vez, lo juro-suplico mientras parpadeaba de forma coqueta, Klaus sonrió y le siguió el juego. _

_- Tres-susurro aun que ya sabia la respuesta de la rubia. _

_- No, era uno, solo por eso serán dos tragos más-sonrió mientras hacia señas al mesero para que le llevara otra botella. _

_- Mañana lo lamentaras-se burlo Klaus mientras notaba que la rubia gritaba mientras la música sonaba, parecía atraer la atención de la gente. _

_Caroline sacudió el vaso vació de su trago, se lo coloco cerca de los ojos para ver si tenia aun que fuera una pequeña gota de alcohol, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenia nada, miraba la botella y se servia otro, pero Klaus lo cambiaba por un vaso vació. _

_- No tanto como las peleas con Tyler, dime, ¿porque los hombres, siempre creen tener la razón?-pregunto molesta mientras miraba a Klaus, tenía toda la actitud de una chica que había sobrepasado sus bebidas, movía demasiado sus manos mientras hablaba y su falta de equilibrio era aun peor. _

_- Bueno, por el mismo motivo por el cual las mujeres también creen tener la razón-le corrigió rápidamente mientras sonreía y le quitaba otro trago de la mano, le entrego uno vació confundiendo a la rubia, estaba tan ebria que no se daba cuenta si había acabado ella con el alcohol._

_- No, en eso te equivocas, nosotras siempre tenemos la razón-murmuro de forma coqueta intentando quitarle el trago a Klaus y beberlo en su lugar pero este se lo quito antes de que sus labios tocaran el alcohol. _

_- Bien, tienes razón-confeso con una sonrisa haciendo reír a la rubia._

_- Me alegra que estés aquí, siempre apareces o me llamas cuando más te necesito-confeso mientras le miraba fijamente, eso hizo que Klaus se sintiera nervioso, la rubia jamás lo miraba de esa forma, Caroline noto la confusión en el rostro del Original así que continuo hablando-me refiero a que tienes la fama de ser alguien que no se preocupa por lo demás y aun así, estas aquí._

_Caroline espero a que Klaus se distrajera y tomo rápidamente la bebida del Original, pero este parecía un tanto preocupado por las palabras de la rubia que no le presto atención a eso. _

_- Eso confirma que estoy cambiando, love-murmuro el Original mientras miraba al suelo y después a Caroline, noto que la rubia lo miraba-lo cual me recuerda que, debería llevarte a casa, estas ebria, tienes clases mañana, creo que mencionaste algo sobre un examen-pago la cuenta, la tomo del brazo e intento que caminara sin que se tropezara pero cuando llego a las afueras del bar, la chica cayó en sus brazos._

_- Estoy bien, yo pise mal, eso es todo, lo vez-murmuro mientras se arreglaba la ropa y comenzaba a caminar sin problemas, no precisamente en línea recta pero no se caía al menos. _

_Para cuando llegaron a las calles y el parque donde se habían encontrado casi dos horas atrás, Klaus estaba caminando muy cerca de la rubia para evitar que su equilibrio se perdiera, mantenía sus manos extendidas y miraba de reojo, pero después de unos minutos la rubia parecía caminar sin problemas, así que Klaus dejo de vigilarla todo el camino. _

_- ¿Dime, crees que soy tonta?-Klaus escucho la voz de la rubia lejos de su oído, giro su cabeza y la encontró sentada en el pasto un par de pasos atrás, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, para evitar que se cayera-tu sabes, el estereotipo de la chica rubia, linda pero muy tonta-murmuro haciendo pucheros. _

_- Love, eres realmente sexy para ser preciso, pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es que eres lo suficientemente lista para dejarte seducir por mí, ¿recuerdas?-sintió la cabeza de la rubia en su hombro y sonrió. _

_- Sobre eso último ya no estoy tan segura-confeso la chica mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, Klaus se dio cuenta y coloco su cabeza delicadamente en el pasto. _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?-Klaus le miro fijamente y se recostó junto a ella. _

_- No sé si es porque estoy ebria, molesta, o porque siempre sabes que decirme, pero esta noche, te vez, atractivo-confeso mientras giraba la cabeza y le miraba de frente. _

_- ¿Solo esta noche me encuentras atractivo?-pregunto ofendido y divertido a la vez. _

_- No, siempre te he encontrado atractivo, cuando me dices love, mis rodillas se quiebran, y cuando sonríes tú, me haces sonreír-murmuro mientras se acercaba un poco mas al rostro de Klaus, después se quedo callada y parpadeo de forma coqueta varias veces. _

_Klaus se acerco poco a poco hacia el rostro de Caroline con toda la intensión de besarla, la chica respiro profundamente mientras abría ligeramente los labios esperando que ocurriera. _

_- Tienes que irte a casa-murmuro el Original y mientras se ponía de pie levantaba a la rubia. _

_- ¿Qué?, ¡espera, no intentas besar a alguien y después te vas!-le grito molesta._

_- ¿Estas molesta porque no te bese?-pregunto confundido, sin duda estaba bastante ebria que no sabía lo que decía, ¿o tal vez no se debía al efecto del alcohol?_

_- Sabes que, es mejor así, probablemente debes ser malo besando-se burlo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar. _

_- Espera, retráctate-se puso enfrente de ella. _

_- ¿Por qué?-pregunto divertida. _

_- Porque si te beso, te arrepentirás-murmuro coquetamente. _

_- Eres un mentiroso-se alejo del Original, dio un par de pasos y después regreso rápidamente que Klaus a penas pudo notarlo, la rubia le tomo del rostro y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-¡lo vez, no es nada!, es como besar a una almohada-volvió a besarlo de la misma forma tres veces más, pero para la cuarta ya estaban muy cerca y Klaus le tomo de la cintura para después besarla de verdad. _

_Mientras se besaban, olvidaron por completo el lugar donde estaban, alguien entre los arbustos parecía observarlos en secreto mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado, Caroline que al inicio tenia sus manos en el rostro del Original fueron bajando hasta tocar sus hombros y con eso tomarlo de la chamarra, como si evitara alejarlo, Klaus la tomo con fuerza y la acerco un poco mas evitando cualquier espacio entre ellos, las cosas hubieras durado así unos minutos más, pero el teléfono de Klaus comenzó a sonar, se detuvo en besar a la rubia quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. _

_- Tengo que contestar-murmuro Klaus mientras notaba que Caroline abría los ojos golpe y parecía un tanto preocupada y asustada, probablemente el beso le había quitado lo ebria que estaba, noto que la chica asintió mientras se alejaba dos pasos de él, este tomo su teléfono de entre su chamarra y el nombre de su hermano Elijah aparecía una y otra vez, respiro profundo-mas te vale que sea importante-contesto molesto hacia su hermano, mientras notaba que Caroline parecía nerviosa, la conversación con Elijah no duro demasiado. _

_Cuando Klaus colgó el teléfono se dio cuenta de que las cosas parecían incomodas para Caroline. _

_- Ve a casa-murmuro mientras la rubia asentía y salía de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, este la vio partir con un deseo por seguirla, pero entonces escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, cuando dio la vuelta Tyler estaba mirándole fijamente. _

_- ¿Así que este es tu plan, embriagarla y seducirla, pensé que sería un juego limpio?-le acuso mientras parecía divertido y molesto. _

_- Tyler, no soy yo el que la está llevando hacia mí, creo que debo agradecértelo, tus inseguridades me ayudan bastante-Klaus sonrió con demasiada confianza, eso molesto a Tyler quien intento dar un paso hacia el Original para golpearlo pero noto a los híbridos que lo acompañaban, esta vez eran el doble-¿no te lo dije?, consigue mas-confeso mientras señalaba a los 20 híbridos que lentamente rodearon al chico. _

_**New Orleans (presente)**_

- Solo dilo-Klaus estaba detrás de Caroline, murmuro cerca de su oído, sintió la respiración acelerada de la rubia quien se giro lentamente mientras le devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Quiero saber si es cierto lo que Tyler dijo, que, estabas acosándolo, intentando que hiciera las preguntas correctas para que yo dudara?-pregunto mientras notaba como el Original se alejaba y le daba la espalada, eso parecía confirmarlo ¿por qué otra razón haría eso?, claro que había arruinado el ambiente con esa pregunta.

- Tal vez, pero el ya dudaba desde antes, love, y eso no es mi culpa-confeso en su defensa mientras la miraba de nuevo tomo su bebida.

- ¿Así qué, fue alguna clase de juego para los dos?-pregunto molesta-¿averiguar quién tenía la razón, si yo?-se quedo callada, respiro profundo-¿si yo vendría aquí?

Klaus estaba molesto, ¿ella era la única que podía hacer preguntas?, aun no le contestaba la razón por la cual estaba en New Orleans, el había preguntado primero, evitaba decirle porque había dicho su nombre, pero sobre todo, algo realmente importante que había pasado meses atrás.

- Yo tengo una pregunta para ti, love, en realidad son tres-se le acerco molesto mientras le miraba fijamente, noto como la rubia esquivaba su mirada-número uno, ¿qué haces realmente aquí, viniste solo a gritarme?, si es así, podías hacerlo por teléfono, número dos, ¿que sientes por mi?, el que Tyler dudara es por una razón, y número tres, ¿por qué sigues fingiendo que no recuerdas que me nos besamos, dejaste que te besara esa noche, recuerdas?, por un tiempo creí que estabas muy avergonzada o confundida que decidiste no hablar sobre eso, pero entonces te apareces aquí, y… Me estoy cansando Caroline

- En primer lugar el que esta gritando eres tu, sobre ti, es confuso, lo admito, me atraes, tal vez es la razón por la cual deje que me besaras, si tal vez yo lo inicie pero, intentaba averiguar algo y el que este aquí, bueno, significa que yo aun no lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?-pregunto molesto, ¿que era tan difícil de entender?, de verdad le gustaba Caroline pero cuando hacia esos comentarios empezaba a creer que era como cualquier otra adolecente.

- La razón por la cual…-respiro profundo cerró los ojos y comenzó hablar-sé que no puedes obligarme a sentir cosas por ti, porque tomo verbane, pero porque me siento atraída por ti, porque sueño contigo a veces, por que cuando bese a Tyler pensé que eras tú, deseaba que fueras tú-termino de hablar y abrió los ojos, noto a Klaus mirándole fijamente.

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso!-le pidió el Original mientras se le acercaba mas.

- Te deseo-pero no terminó de hablar pues Klaus la callo con un beso, pero en cuanto sus labios se tocaron la rubia lo aparto-sobre mi favor.

- Pide lo que quieras-murmuro Klaus mientras volvía a besarla, Caroline lo aparto de nuevo.

- Quiero que seas honesto, ¿realmente te gusto o solo soy un capricho?, soy la única chica que se ha negado a estar contigo, eso me deja muchas dudas-lo miro seriamente mientras notaba como el cambio de humor de Klaus cambiaba y con eso se alejo del Original, tomo asiento en el sofá y Klaus hizo lo mismo después.

- En realidad, no eres la primera que me dice que no-noto la confusión de la rubia, así que sonrío dejando que la rubia lo adivinara.

- ¿La primer doppelganger?-pregunto Caroline notando la reacción de Klaus, este dibujo una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, ella, solía rechazarnos a Elijah a mí todo el tiempo, eso hacia las cosas divertidas, seducirla, intentar conquistarla, darle los mejores regalos.

- ¿Así que tus trucos de seducción son los mismos todo el tiempo, dibujarlas, darles joyería costosa, poner en peligro sus vidas y salvarlas después?-pregunto divertida mientras tomaba su bebida.

- Se a donde quieres llegar y no, es diferente, la razón por la cual me gustas tanto, es por qué haces que me esfuerce mas en ti, no aceptas ningún regalo que venga de mi y aun así dudas, aun que también eres la primera a la que decido devolverle a su primer amor.

- Si, a un precio alto.

- A eso me refiero, dudas de mis intenciones.

- Te equivocas, se cuales son tus intenciones-le interrumpió coquetamente.

- Sobre eso, soy honesto, jamás lo había hecho-le explico mientras tomaba su bebida.

- Si pero, ¿cómo creerte, eres un Original no puedes ser obligado?

- Tendrás que confiar en tus instintos-murmuro mientras le miraba fijamente, noto como la rubia le esquivaba la mirada un tanto nerviosa, así que continuo hablando-otra razón por la cual me gustas, eres exigente, mandona, gritas mucho, te gusta el poder.

- ¿Estas diciendo mis defectos?-pregunto confundida y divertida a la vez.

- Estoy señalando mis debilidades hacia ti, por ti, solo por ti, podría pasar toda la eternidad dejando que me trates así.

Dicho eso la rubia le miro fijamente a los ojos, tenia un brillo en ellos, Caroline no estaba segura si el Original sabia exactamente que decirle o si realmente pensaba así.

- Una última pregunta-sugirió la rubia, tomo la bebida de Klaus y la coloco en la mesa, después fijando su mirada en la del Original continuo hablando, noto la curiosidad en sus ojos-¿si las cosas salen mal, vas a ponerme en un ataúd como a tu familia, o me dejaras ir?-pregunto mientras se le acercaba lo suficiente al rostro.

- Evitaría que las cosas fueran mal en primer lugar-confeso mientras se le acercaba más y se besaban, después de un par de minutos estaban recostados en el sofá, Klaus tocaba la cintura de la rubia mientras esta entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del Original.

Las cosas comenzaron lentas pero después comenzaron a subirse de tono sobre todo cuando el Original al besarle el cuello a la rubia, esta murmurara su nombre, eso enloqueció a Klaus, antes de que Caroline lo notaba ya estaba en la alcoba del Original, desnudándose uno al otro.

_**Continuara….**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo porque necesito material para el próximo capítulo, confieso que me costó trabajo hacer que Caroline y Klaus se besaran, ya ni hablar de la última escena, tengo esta peculiar manera de escribir, si no me gusta a mí, o no estoy convencida entonces lo edito hasta que quede perfecto, tengo la intensión de actualizar todos los lunes, así que deséenme suerte para tenerles el próximo capitulo la semana que sigue._


	3. 03 ¿Amistad peligrosa?

_**Perdón por el retrazo, fue una semana pesada, poca inspiración además, falta de tiempo para escribir, espero les guste, pocos comentarios en el capitulo anterior. **_

**UshieVictoria**: _Yo también deseo que pase algo así, que entre discusiones se besen y que Caroline sea quien lo bese, y sobre todo que lo sorprenda en New Orleans, digo, Klaus se lo merece. _

**Klovec:** _Gracias, ¿a qué te refieres con el Español es más sexy que el Ingles?, espero te guste este capítulo._

**Sporusnote:** _Gracias por leerlo, ¿qué significa ahuducwbb?, lo digo en serio, espero te guste también este capítulo._

**Zpire:** _Que bueno que te gusto el beso y la confesión de Klaus sobre su debilidad por Caroline, yo creo que así es, digo, a pesar de que esta siempre lo rechaza sigue ahí, debe significar algo ¿no?_

**Dulc3marysol:** _Descuida en parte yo tengo la culpa por tus traumas jajaja, pero aun así vale la pena saber que va por buen camino este fic._

**Capitulo 03 – ¿Amistad peligrosa?**

_* Tú hermana esta saliendo con Matt, ¿sabes sobre eso? *_

_* ¿Te preocupa lo que puede pasarle a Matt o estas celosa, no solías salir con él, si lo dejaste por Tyler, son buenas noticias para mí? *_

_* Muy gracioso, pero solo quiero evitar que mi amigo salga herido, si acaso le hace algo, yo misma le pondré una daga y la pondré en un ataúd por mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber si, ¿no te opones a eso? *_

_* Suerte, debes ser más rápida que ella, si necesitas ayuda avísame *_

_* ¿Dime, has hablado con Stefan?, nadie puede encontrarlo desde hace días *_

_* Debe seguir en la etapa de la ira, lo entiendo, el que Elena eligiera a Damon, debe ser demasiado para el *_

_* ¿Dime, que les pasa por la cabeza a ustedes los hombres, creen que por estar en una relación pueden controlar a la persona todo el tiempo? *_

_* Suena a que peleaste con Tyler, ¿deseas que le dé una lección?, conozco la venganza perfecta *_

_* No es necesario, pero tú visita a Mystic Falls y que hablaras solamente con mi madre, es lo que no le agrada, ¿de qué hablaron? *_

_* Sobre Bonnie, nadie ha podido contactarla, sus padres me pidieron ayuda, eso es todo *_

_* Ha pasado más de un mes, ¿sabes algo de Stefan o Bonnie?, además, ¿escuchaste sobre las desapariciones en Mystic Falls?, esto comienza a asustarme *_

_* ¿No vas a preguntarme si es cosa mía?, todos creen eso *_

_* Siempre hay un motivo cuando estas involucrado pero esta vez, no veo la relación *_

_* ¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que cree eso?, ¡gracias, lo digo en serio! *_

_* Stefan se puso en contacto con Damon, eso limpia tu imagen, me alegro, aun que, no dijo donde esta *_

_* Esta de mal humor porque Katherine es humana, me llamo y no está feliz, lo note extraño, mas de lo normal *_

_* ¿Estás bien, han pasado dos semanas desde tu último mensaje?, solo es curiosidad, no te emociones *_

_* ¿Curiosidad?, excelente excusa, ¿porque simplemente no admites que estas preocupada por mi? * _

_* Es tu sangre la que me preocupa, ¿si algo te llegara a pasar y no lográramos contactarte?, seria una pena *_

_* No tienes que preocuparte, siempre estaré disponible para ti *_

_- ¿Qué haces?-la voz de Rebekah hizo que Klaus guardara el celular de inmediato-¿y dices que soy yo la que se comporta como adolescente?-se burlo al notarlo sorprendido por su visita. _

_- No es de tu incumbencia, little sister-respondió rápidamente evitando su mirada-¿dime, donde esta Matt, sabes que si le sucede algo, Caroline te hará daño? y pienso ayudarla. _

_- Se quedara unos días con Jeremy, por cierto, ¿sabes que Tyler no ira a la misma escuela que Caroline?, han estado peleando últimamente y Elena sugirió que era mejor así-murmuro mientras se servia un trago, después mirando a Klaus con curiosidad sobre todo al notar su expresión-¡oh, no sabias nada!, parece que Caroline no te tiene la suficiente confianza para contarte eso-se burlo de su hermano mayor quien intentaba controlar sus emociones, claro que Caroline no le había dicho eso. _

_- ¡Déjalo en paz!, ¿sabes que puede encerrarte en un ataúd durante décadas, y no volverías a ver a Matt?-Elijah estaba mirando la escena desde la puerta. _

_- Pensé que estábamos divirtiéndonos-susurro Rebekah mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Klaus. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, te aburrió tu nuevo novio?-pregunto Klaus haciendo enojar a su hermana. _

_- Estoy aquí por mi sobrino-respondió ignorando a su hermano mayor, mientras miraba a Elijah. _

_- ¿Sabes que aun no nace, cierto?-pregunto Elijah mientras se sentaba frente a Rebekah, habían comenzado a ignorar a Klaus y este lo notaba. _

_- Lo se, pero solo tengo curiosidad._

_- No será que estas aquí por si Niklaus cambia de parecer respecto a el, para entonces quedártelo-se burlo de su hermana menor. _

_- Es tentador, admítelo, si acaso el niño no hace algo bien, entonces le encerrara en un ataúd como hace con todos-murmuro mientras hacia reír a Elijah. _

_- ¿Quieren callarse los dos?, antes de que los ponga a dormir-Klaus ahora estaba molesto. _

_- Lo vez, no tienes la paciencia para ser padre-se burlo Rebekah. _

_- Eso es por que nuestros modelos a seguir, querían matarnos-respondió Klaus tratando de explicar sus razones. _

_- ¿Y tu no haces lo mismo?, hablando en serio, ¿Caroline sabe sobre Hayley, tengo que recordarte que ella y Tyler son amigos, sabes lo que pasaría si se entera por su novio en lugar de ti?-pregunto Elijah mirando seriamente a su hermano mayor. _

_- ¿Será que estas esperando a que nazca, mataras a Hayley y le dirás a Caroline que decidiste hacerte cargo de el, que de verdad cambiaste?-pregunto Rebekah con un tono de burla y asombró en su voz. _

_- Es solo que no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo-respondió Klaus mirándoles fijamente. _

_- ¡Oh vamos!, has estado en contacto con ella durante las últimas semanas, ¿como es eso posible?-susurro Rebekah, haciendo que Klaus saliera de la habitación, para entonces seguir la discusión con Elijah sobre si su hermano mayor seria o no un excelente ejemplo a seguir para un niño. _

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

El sol comenzaba a salir, y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en la habitación, Klaus llevaba despierto casi 10 minutos y parecía estar admirando a cierta rubia que dormía junto a el, sus cabellos estaban cubriéndole parte del rostro pero el Original se había encargado de moverlos delicadamente solo para observar su rostro, las sabanas de seda color blanco cubrían parte del cuerpo desnudo de Caroline como el de Klaus.

- Deja de verme así, es incomodo-murmuro la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados, Klaus simplemente sonrió.

- Solo presto atención para mi pintura-susurro sin moverse.

- ¿Cuándo vas a mostrármela?-pregunto coquetamente mientras abría sus ojos y notaba la mirada del Original, la forma en que le veía, era como si pudiera leer su mente, notaba un brillo extraño en sus ojos y esa sonrisa le dejaba sin aliento.

- Cuando la termine-respondió mientras le tocaba el rostro y mantenía sus ojos fijos en la rubia, esta comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no es que no le agradara, era solo que, aun tenia confusión en su cabeza, a pesar de admitir esos sentimientos por Klaus la noche anterior, aun tenía dudas y el que este le mirara de esa forma le causaba una corriente eléctrica.

- Si sigues viéndome así, voy a golpearte-respondió mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda al Original-ni se te ocurra ver por debajo de las sabanas, lo digo en serio-respiro profundo casi anticipando la escena.

Klaus dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que había pasado horas atrás, no tenia explicación, el que la rubia le llamara y resultara estar en New Orleáns, era perfecto, le había confesado atracción, deseo, sin mencionar que había terminado con Tyler, despertar y verla a su lado, era algo que había deseado desde un tiempo atrás.

Todo lo que deseaba lo tenia ahora, pero su rostro cambio bruscamente, recordó cierto detalle que no había mencionado a Caroline, ¿seria buena idea decírselo ahora?, tarde o temprano lo sabría, no podía ocultarlo aun que quisiera, no si su idea era que la rubia se quedara con el, trago saliva mientras pensaba las palabras correctas para decirlo.

_**(4 meses atrás)**_

_Caroline salía de clase de Historia cuando su teléfono vibro, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, un mensaje, pero sobre todo de quien provenía. _

_* Love, ¿dime que tienes tiempo libre?... *_

_Su mirada leyó rápidamente el inicio del mensaje, y tenía la intención de leerlo completo, pero escucho una voz conocida y guardo el teléfono de inmediato. _

_- ¡Caroline!-Tyler estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se acerco a ella entre la multitud de estudiantes. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia un poco nerviosa._

_- Bueno, es fin de semana, pensé en venir a verte, ¿o ya tienes planes?-le miro detenidamente, notaba algo distante a la rubia. _

_- Mucho que leer, ensayos, lo usual-respondió mientras caminaba y notaba a Tyler siguiéndole de cerca, su teléfono volvió a vibrar. . _

_- ¿No vas a contestar?-pregunto Tyler mirándole fijamente. _

_- Debe ser Elena, se supone que nos veríamos en clase-respondió esquivando su mirada. _

_- Eso es raro, la vi hace 15 minutos e iba con Damon y Jeremy, dijeron algo sobre unas vacaciones-murmuro tranquilamente notando el nerviosismo de la rubia, después acercándose un poco mas. _

_- Oh, tal vez sea eso-respondió evitando que la mano de Tyler le tocara la mano. _

_- ¿Estás bien, te noto diferente?-pregunto al notar que la chica parecía evitar cualquier contacto con el. _

_- Es la escuela, creí que podría manejarlo pero, se está saliendo de control, ¿y tú?-respondió respirando profundo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas que había en el jardín de la Universidad. _

_- Igual, por eso pensé en visitarte, y ya que Elena no estará, pensé que podría quedarme, es decir, técnicamente desde que regrese has estado evitándome-respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado e intentaba besarla. _

_- No estoy evitándote, es solo que han sido días difíciles, Bonnie está desaparecida, Stefan prácticamente no desea hablar con nadie, y todas las cosas que están pasando en Mystic Falls-murmuro mientras se levantaba de golpe y explicaba sus razones. _

_- Si, yo sé exactamente de quien es la culpa-Tyler le miro desde la banca, un tanto molesto mientras la veía ir y venir de derecha a izquierda. _

_- Klaus no está involucrado, créeme, tiene otras cosas en la cabeza-murmuro mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a Tyler y le miraba fijamente. _

_- ¿Estas defendiéndolo?-pregunto molesto y asombrado a la vez. _

_- Solo creo que alguien más está involucrado-en cuanto dijo esas palabras comprendió algo, de verdad estaba defendiendo a Klaus. _

_El teléfono de Caroline volvió a sonar y Tyler no soporto mas, dos semanas atrás, por error había escuchado una llamada que el Original le había hecho a la rubia. _

_- Love, se te esta convirtiendo en un habito llamarme a media noche, pero me alegro por que…-la voz de Klaus parecía seducir a Caroline, la rubia sonreía mientras escucha la llamada, pero antes de lograr escuchar el resto, su novia noto su presencia y colgó bruscamente. _

_¿Por qué mantenía esa extraña relación con Klaus?, cuando pensaba en esa palabra "relación", le venían un sin fin de imágenes que solo hacían que se le revolviera el estomago, imaginar a Klaus y Caroline siendo muy cercanos, lo odiaba, pero eso probaba por que el Original había permitido que volviera junto a la rubia ¿qué otra razón podría a ver?, ¿Klaus siendo buena persona, y porque, o por quien haría eso?, solo había una respuesta lógica, Caroline, lo que era aun peor es que ella parecía permitirlo. _

_- ¿Por qué no le contestas?, ambos sabemos que es Klaus-Tyler estaba furioso, comenzó a elevar la voz y noto que un par de curiosos los miraron, la rubia se acerco a él, evitando una escena. _

_- ¿De qué hablas?-susurro mientras miraba a todos lados, observando a los curiosos. _

_- ¿Por qué Klaus te manda mensajes, y tu le contestas?, no te atrevas a decir que no sabes, hace unas semanas, tu teléfono sonó y no logre escuchar su conversación por que colgaste, así que lo preguntare de nuevo ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?-por su tono de voz, estaba a punto de gritar, pero seguía manteniendo la calma. _

_- No sucede nada-respondió intentando mantener la calma, se levanto de la banca dispuesta a irse a su próxima clase, Tyler le siguió de cerca. _

_- ¿Así que ahora son amigos, recuerdas todo lo que ha hecho?-grito molesto intentando que su novia recapacitara. _

_- Tyler, creo que estas sobreactuando, no es nada-le explico de nuevo pero Tyler tenia otras ideas en la cabeza, no importaba lo que Caroline le dijera. _

_- Entonces muéstrame tus mensajes-sugirió notando un ligero miedo en los ojos de Caroline. _

_- Tengo clase-se detuvo rápidamente. _

_- Eso significa que es cierto-le acuso elevando la voz. _

_- Toma-murmuro la rubia mientras sacaba el teléfono y se lo entregaba-cuando termines espero tu disculpa-dicho eso, se alejo rumbo a su clase. _

_Tyler miro el teléfono no estaba bloqueado, así que comenzó a leer los mensajes, sintió vergüenza conforme avanzaba, cuando llego a los mensajes de inicio del mes fue donde se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, demasiado tarde para el. _

_* Escuche que Tyler y tu asistirán a Universidades diferentes, ¿sucedió algo grave entre ustedes? *_

_* No quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime, ¿que tal New Orleáns, realmente es tan bella como dices, o solo es una excusa para que vaya? *_

_* Seria más fácil de comprobar si vinieras aquí, junto a mí… Lo sé, ya hablamos sobre eso, pero ¿amas tanto a Tyler, a pesar de todas las peleas? *_

_* Si y si, peleamos todo el tiempo pero de eso trata una relación, no puedes estar con alguien solo en los mejores momentos *_

_* Supongo que ese es mi error, siempre que veo problemas, mis hermanos terminan en un ataúd *_

_* Intentas mantener a tu familia unida pero lo haces mal, pueden estar contigo por cualquier razón, no por miedo, aun que lo admito, has cambiado asombrosamente y me gustaría pensar que tengo algo que ver en eso *_

_* Claro que eres responsable, aun que no todas mis decisiones parecen funcionar, comienzo a creer que fue una pésima idea dejar que Tyler regresara, debería aprovechar el tiempo que pasa contigo, ¿pero que hace en su lugar, discutir, no entiendo porque sigues con él? *_

_* Perdón por llamarte tan tarde la otra noche es solo que, necesitaba hablar con alguien *_

_* Estoy encantado de que me llamaras, es agradable escuchar tu voz, a pesar de solo escucharte hablar de cuanto ha cambiado tu novio, acompañado de las quejas de estar en la Universidad, ya te lo dije, deberías tomarte un par de años sabáticos y conozco un buen sitio para eso *_

_* Aun que la propuesta es tentadora, lo admito, no puedo, a diferencia de ti, quiero hacer algo productivo, claro que siendo un vampiro tengo siglos para eso *_

_* Love, ¿dime que tienes tiempo libre, adivina dónde estoy?, me gustaría verte *_

_Justo cuando leyó el último mensaje, se quedo mirando a la nada, todo ese tiempo, cada vez que el Original parecía coquetear con la rubia, esta lo rechazaba y le aclaraba sus sentimientos, que tenia novio, Tyler se sentía mal, volvió a leer todos los mensajes desde el inicio y no fue hasta más tarde cuando noto el último mensaje, había llegado minutos atrás._

_Caroline abrió la puerta de su dormitorio necesitaba recostarse en su cama y descansar un poco, dejo la mochila en el suelo, en cuanto su mejilla toco la almohada escucho un ruido y una voz conocida. _

_- ¿En serio te hacen leer esto?-la voz de Klaus sonaba tan extrañamente familiar para ella_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?-se levanto de inmediato y le miro, estaba parado junto a la ventana a unos pasos lejos de ella. _

_- ¿No leíste mi último mensaje?-pregunto preocupado mirándole desde la ventana. _

_- Me quede sin batería, desde la mañana. _

_- Eso explica por que no contestaste, estoy de visita, en realidad quiero saber si ya te hartaste de Tyler-respondió mientras caminaba por la habitación de la rubia y miraba fotografías, como una gran cantidad de libros a medio leer. _

_- Eso jamás-murmuro para después dar un largo respiro, había una voz en su cabeza que le exigía contara sobre la discusión de Tyler esa mañana. _

_- Tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de parecer-confeso con una sonrisa mientras hacia que la chica le prestara atención. ._

_- Lamento que tu viaje haya sido en vano-susurro mientras volvía a dejarse caer en la cama. _

_- Si yo igual-le observo durante unos segundos, la rubia parecía cansada, Klaus estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho la voz de esta llamándole. _

_- ¿De verdad, solo venias a eso?-pregunto la rubia mirándole desde la cama. _

_- Puedo quedarme un poco mas, ya que insistes-murmuro con una sonrisa mientras hacia sonreír a la rubia._

_Tyler se levanto de golpe y comenzó a buscar a Caroline por toda la escuela, después de una hora, decidió ir a su dormitorio, pero antes de tocar la puerta escucho una conversación que no le agrado del todo. _

_- Sabes, en New Orleans, encuentras la mejor comida del mundo-Tyler reconoció esa voz, sin duda era Klaus, ¿qué demonios hacia con Caroline? _

_- Si sigues diciendo eso tomare tu palabra y terminare visitando la ciudad-murmuro Caroline con una risa. _

_- Deberías, y si eso sucede avísame, estaría más que encantado de mostrártela-su voz era seductora, Tyler no soporto más y abrió la puerta de un golpe. _

_Caroline y Klaus estaban arriba de la cama, uno enfrente del otro, tenían una cerveza en mano y una caja de pizza a medio terminar abierta entre ellos. _

_- ¿Qué demonios?-Caroline estaba asustada por la reacción de Tyler, este miraba con odio a Klaus y el Original no dudo dos veces, le observo de la misma forma mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente arreglándose la ropa. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Caroline que hace el aquí?-pregunto con gritos mientras miraba desafiante al Original. _

_- Love, ¿de verdad no te cansas de esto?-pregunto mientras notaba lo molesto que se ponía Tyler al decir esas palabras, "love", sin duda este odiaba esa palabra y que la rubia le permitiera llamarle de esta forma. _

_- ¡Deja de llamarla así!-le exigió con un grito mientras se acercaba mas al Original. _

_- Oblígame-susurro molestando aun mas a Tyler y parecía listo para golpearlo. _

_- Olvídalo Damon, no voy a dejar que lleves a Jeremy a New York-murmuro Elena quien llegaba junto a Damon y Jeremy, estos notaron la escena, se quedaron callados justo cuando se dieron cuenta de la pelea, Caroline les grito y se interpuso entre los dos antes de que empezaran a golpearse. _

_Hasta ahora tanto Tyler como Klaus habían comenzando a mostrar sus instinto híbridos, por otra parte Damon y Jeremy ya habían empezado apostar quien ganaría la discusión. _

_- ¡Quieren comportarse!, Klaus, será mejor que te vayas-susurro mientras miraba al Original. _

_- Pero love, yo…-murmuro molesto mientras notaba la mirada de la rubia, y como Tyler parecía repicar sobre el nombre que Original usaba en su novia-está bien, me voy porque me lo pides tu, te llamare-se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa coqueta provocando las celos de Tyler, se despidió de Damon, Elena y Jeremy justo cuando paso por su lado. _

_- Tyler, tu igual, no quiero verte-murmuro con la mirada perdida, mientras entraba al baño y se quedaba ahí. _

_Tyler no dijo nada simplemente salió de ahí, no dijo adiós a nadie simplemente salió de ahí molesto arrojando cosas. _

_- Yo habría jurado que Klaus ganaría, ahora no lo sabremos-murmuro Damon mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza-¿que?, ¡nadie va a comérsela!-repico al notar la mirada de Elena, después le dio el resto de la pizza a Jeremy. _

_Tyler salió molesto del dormitorio de Caroline y Elena, iba a mitad del camino cuando escucho una voz conocida, Klaus estaba mirándole en las escaleras. _

_- ¿Te vas tan rápido?-Klaus parecía burlarse de él, Tyler dio media vuelta listo para golpearlo pero el Original fue más rápido y le tomo por la fuerza mientras lo obligaba a ponerse de rodillas-¿sabes?, siempre he creído que los celos no son más que inseguridades, y tú tienes demasiadas, te ves amenazado de los sentimientos que Caroline siente por mí, y lo sabes, ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano ella estará conmigo._

_- Yo creo que estas obligándola, no me trago tu historia de querer ser mejor persona, ¿dime que harás cuando ella no desee verte, vas a encerrarla?_

_- ¿Estas tan seguro de que Caroline no siente nada por mi?-pregunto divertido haciendo enojar a Tyler._

_- Estoy convencido que dejare que la cortejes, pero al final ella te va a rechazar, eso lo se-la forma en que lo dijo hizo enojar a Klaus. _

_- ¿Es una apuesta?-pregunto mientras lo soltaba y notaba como Tyler se levantaba, justo para darle la mano para así cerrar el trato. _

_- Si ella te elige, me iré, pero si ella te rechaza, entonces la dejaras en paz, no mas llamadas, ni mensajes, nada de "love", ¿entiendes?-propuso mientras notaba la mirada de Klaus, este no parecía dudar del plan. _

_- Bien, acepto-murmuro después de unos minutos de meditarlo, tomo la mano de Tyler para después cerrar el trato-pero usare los métodos que yo desee. _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Sé que el capitulo está lleno de flash back y también que deseaban mas de Klaroline en el presente, eso lo verán en el próximo lo prometo y les prometo que les va a encantar el próximo. **_


	4. 04 Vigilada

_**Phillyel erit lux: **__Me gusta la idea de mostrar a los Originales como tíos, yo soy tia de 3 y me gusta consentirlos. _

_**Dianitachiva: **__Ya se los brincos están un poco raros, pero conforme avanzan se entiende mejor, y de hecho yo a veces me confundo también, debo revisar los capítulos anteriores para no arruinar nada, ahora sobre la apuesta, pues Caroline ya sabe, porque Tyler le dice pero eso será hasta el siguiente capítulo y la rubia no parece molesta con la apuesta. _

_**Sporusnote: **__Los reales problemas no será la apuesta, sobre el bebe pues, es una sorpresa, pero hay algo más que Klaus oculta. _

_**UshieVictoria: **__Tengo ganas de que Klaus le debe su merecido a Tyler pero, creo que la mejor forma de vengarse es quedarse con Caroline, jajaja, sobre el bebe original pues ya verás la reacción de Caroline sobre eso, será muy divertido, algo que sin duda me gustaría que pasara. _

_**Zpire: **__Descuida la apuesta no afecta en nada, Caroline lo sabe y de hecho, es una de las cosas por las cuales su relación con Tyler falla. _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Capitulo 04 – Vigilada**_

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

Caroline abrió los ojos lentamente el sol le estaba llegando directamente al rostro, respiro profundo mientras intentaba ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza y tenia mucha sed, le llego un ligero aroma a alcohol que sin duda provenía de su cuerpo y cabello, estaba segura de que no se había rociado con la botella pero si había bebido demasiado que parecía sudar alcohol.

Se estiro en la cama, y noto que estaba desnuda, se levanto de golpe aun con el cabello desordenado por todo su rostro, cuando por fin la luz del sol dejo cegarla, logro visualizar sin problemas, su ropa estaba tirada por casi toda la habitación, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y justo aun lado de la cama noto un par de bolsas así como cajas de regalo. En la mesa de noche estaba una charola cubierta, tenía una nota con su nombre, la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

_Love: _

_Tuve que salir y no quería despertarte, te dejo un par de pastillas para la resaca y algún para el almuerzo, te conseguí ropa limpia, si deseas ver la ciudad, hazlo, intentare reunirme contigo mas tarde. _

_Siempre tuyo, Klaus… _

Cuando la rubia termino de leer la nota, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, quito la tapa a la charola y justo como el Original lo había escrito, encontró un vaso de agua, pastillas para la resaca y un vaso con sangre fresca, cuando termino, tomo las cajas y bolsas de regalo, comenzó a sacar la ropa, zapatos, y demás que Klaus le había conseguido, tras vestirse, estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, el nombre de Klaus aparecía una y otra vez en la pantalla.

- ¿Sabes que es descortés dejar sola a una dama en la cama?-pregunto entre molesta y divertida mientras terminaba de mirarse en el espejo.

- Lo lamento, te lo compensare después, haré lo que quieras-respondió con esa voz seductora que hacia sonreír a Caroline.

- Más te vale, ¿y exactamente que era tan urgente?-pregunto con curiosidad, debía ser muy importante para salir así.

- Es algo que prefiero no decirte por teléfono-respondió y su tono de voz cambio bruscamente, parecía preocupado-tengo que colgar, te veré mas tarde.

- ¿Diviértete?-sugirió mientras terminaba la llamada y continuaba mirándose en el espejo.

Caroline salio de la casa del Original para ver la ciudad, después de todo debía comprobar todas las maravillas que Klaus le había dicho sobre New Orleáns, durante el recorrido se detuvo en un par de tiendas de ropa, en una librería local para después pasear por el centro, se detuvo varias veces en los pequeños puestos del parque central, mientras miraba atentamente un atrapa sueños, su ojos captaron un rostro familiar.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, pelirrojo y atlético, cuando fijo su mirada en el, este había desaparecido por entre la multitud, lo había visto entrar a las mismas tiendas que ella, y detenerse en los mismos lugares, solo tenia tres posibles respuestas a eso, estaba siendo paranoica posiblemente la ciudad era pequeña, Klaus tal vez le había puesto guardia personal y por supuesto eso daba a entender su ultima sospecha, el Original ya había empezado a crear enemigos en New Orleáns, ¿por que simplemente no dejaba atrás las guerras de poder?

- ¿Sabes que te están siguiendo muy de cerca y no es solo hoy?-escucho la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada, esta se encontraba en un pequeño puesto con un letrero encima de la mesa "lectura de tarot".

- ¿Eres bruja?-pregunto Caroline mirándole fijamente-necesito saber el paradero de alguien, que también es bruja-susurro mientras se acercaba un poco mas, hasta ahora Klaus no había tenido suerte respecto a Bonnie tal vez ella lograría lo que el Original no.

- Por que no te sientas-le propuso mientras le pedía su mano, la mujer miro atentamente la palma de su mano después, haciendo una media sonrisa murmuro-eres cercana al Híbrido Original-la forma en lo que dijo parecía acusador.

- ¿Conoces a Klaus?-pregunto nerviosa, si el Original tenia enemigos ¿seria buena idea pasear sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba?

- Todos aquí lo conocen-murmuro mientras le soltaba la mano, Caroline noto un nerviosismo en la voz de la mujer cuando hablaba-si eres lista te alejaras de la ciudad y no volverás… Sobre tu amiga, te diré lo mismo que le dije a el, deja de buscarla-se tomo su tiempo para responder, saco un letrero de "cerrado" para colocarlo sobre la mesa, miro fijamente a Caroline y la rubia se levanto de ahí un tanto confundida.

¿Qué había sido todo eso, que se alejara de la ciudad y dejar de buscar a Bonnie?, si así era la hospitalidad en New Orleáns, no estaba segura si era buena idea permanecer ahí mas tiempo, claro que, tal vez, el sugerir que conocía a Klaus le traía problemas como siempre.

_**Mystic Falls (6 meses atrás)**_

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente con Katherine?-pregunto Caroline para Klaus, estaban rumbo a casa de los Salvatore, Elena había colgado con Caroline segundos antes diciendo algo sobre la cura y Katherine humana, tenían que ir a comprobar exactamente de que trataba todo eso. _

_- Bueno me es útil ahora-murmuro mientras abría galantemente la puerta del auto de la rubia. _

_- Eso ya lo se, me refiero a si-respondió rápidamente cuando Klaus cerro la puerta del auto. _

_- ¿Quieres saber si usare su sangre para hacer híbridos, y usarlos en contra de la gente cercana a ti, en especial Tyler?-contesto anticipando las preguntas de Caroline, le miro fijamente, notando como esta asintió con la cabeza-no, tengo otro planes para ellos. _

_- ¿Y no vas a decirme?-pregunto coquetamente mientras Klaus subía al auto. _

_- Lo siento love, pero esta vez tus encantos no te ayudaran-respondió con una media sonrisa, noto como Caroline parecía respirar con resignación-tal vez te lo diga si prometes contestar mis llamadas-murmuro mirando coquetamente a la rubia, noto como esta tragaba saliva un poco nerviosa, después fijando la vista a la carretera arranco el auto. _

_- ¿Le contaras a Elijah sobre Katherine?-pregunto Caroline después de unos minutos de silencio centro su mirada en la de Klaus. _

_- Tal vez-murmuro sin despegar la vista de la carretera. _

_- Debes cambiar ese mal hábito que tienes sabes-confeso Caroline haciendo que Klaus le mirara fijamente. _

_- ¿Exactamente cual, recuerda que tengo muchos?-pregunto divertido haciendo reír a la rubia, debía admitir que Caroline tenia una hermosa sonrisa y que el fuera el causante de que apareciera le agradaba. _

_- Hablo de ese mal hábito de pensar que los beneficios son solo para ti-murmuro la rubia rápidamente, noto la confusión en el rostro del Original-te daré un ejemplo, imagina que alguien me rapta, y que solo Elijah sabe de mi paradero, ¿no estarías agradecido de que el, te lo dijera?_

_- Supongo-noto como la rubia lo miraba fijamente-si, si, realmente agradecido-confeso rodando los ojos, después al fijar su mirada en la rubia, se asombro con la gran sonrisa que esta le daba. _

_- Este Klaus me agrada mas-confeso la rubia sin darse cuenta de por que lo había dicho, aun mantenía esa gran sonrisa y noto un brillo en los ojos de Klaus. _

_- ¿Qué tiene de mal el otro Klaus?-pregunto, necesitaba escuchar de Caroline si había hecho algún cambio notorio, si esta admitía eso, significaba que iba por buen camino._

_- Todo-contesto rápidamente sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios-bueno, tal vez no todo, hay dos o tres cosas que valen la pena-confeso después de unos segundos provocando que el Original le sonriera también, pero antes de poder seguir hablando el rostro de la rubia cambio y soltó un grito asustado a Klaus-¡cuidado!-mientras señalaba hacia enfrente. _

_El Original giro la mirada hacia la carretera sus ojos captaron la silueta de alguien en medio de la calle, este giro el volante del auto y dio varias vueltas hasta detenerse por completo. _

_- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Klaus mirando rápidamente a Caroline, noto como esta asintió con la cabeza, ambos giraron la mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaría la persona que los había sorprendido, pero no había nadie._

_- ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Caroline mientras bajaba del auto y miraba a todos lados. _

_Klaus comenzó a caminar hacia donde las llantas habían dejado marca en el asfalto, no había rastros de la persona, giro la mirada hacia el auto y noto a la rubia hablando con alguien, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que Stefan miraba fijamente a Caroline sin decir ni una sola palabra. _

_- ¿Stefan, estas bien?, estas asustándome, di algo-murmuraba Caroline, la rubia se percato de la presencia de Klaus. _

_- ¿Stefan?-en cuando la voz del Original fue captada por Stefan, este cambio su rostro, sonrió ampliamente, preocupando a Caroline, ese tipo de sonrisa no era propia de el, era macabra, se dio la media vuelta para toparse con el rostro de Klaus._

_- ¿Están juntos ahora?-pregunto con un tono de burla y asombro a la vez mirando a Klaus y Caroline, noto como el Original no le despegaba la mirada. _

_- Vamos rumbo a…-Caroline respondió rápidamente, estaba a punto de contarle sobre Katherine, pero Klaus se le adelanto. _

_- ¿Qué hacías en medio de la carretera?-el tono de voz de Klaus era acusador eso sorprendió a Caroline. _

_- Nada solo salí a tomar un poco de aire-murmuro con una media sonrisa, se despidió de Caroline y desapareció entre la noche. _

_- Eso fue raro, tú lo conoces más tiempo, ¿es normal?-Caroline parecía preocupada por su amigo, se subió de nuevo al auto. _

_- Bueno, si escuchas sobre gente desapareciendo y siendo encontrada en pedazos, significa que volvió a su etapa oscura-murmuro Klaus volviendo a poner en marcha el auto, no estaba seguro que pasaba pero la mirada de Stefan parecía diferente._

_Pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo después, ahora tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. _

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

Caroline estaba caminando rumbo a casa de Klaus, aun estaba un poco confundida respecto a lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, abandonar la ciudad, no volver y dejar de buscar a Bonnie, ¿que clase de consejos eran esos?, respiro profundo mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diera el paso y entre la multitud noto de nuevo aquel hombre que le seguía aun, acelero un poco mas el paso pero era difícil desaparecer entre tanta gente, doblo en una esquina donde las calles estaban mas vacías y comenzó a correr, se detuvo casi tres calles después, giro la mirada y no había nadie cerca, volvió a correr de nuevo, para después hacer lo mismo, necesitaba estar segura de que nadie la siguiera, después de un par de minutos de dar vueltas en círculos para despistar a quien fuera que la siguiera, llego a su destino.

- ¡Klaus!-los gritos de Caroline se escucharon por toda la casa del Original, provocaron que este moviera bruscamente el pincel con el que estaba pintando, arruinando así su pintura.

- Love, ¿qué tal tu paseo?-se quedo mirando la pintura tratando de arreglarla.

- Empezó bien, tenias razón, la ciudad es realmente hermosa, el trato de la gente es excelente, ¡excepto por esa bruja en el centro que insistió en que dejara la ciudad, y ese tipo que estaba siguiéndome!, ¿hay algo que?...-su tono de voz parecía tranquilo, pero su sarcasmo comenzó a relucir.

Se quedo callada durante unos segundos, sus ojos habían captado la pintura en la que trabajaba el Original, después acercándose más y colocándose frente a Klaus.

- ¿Esa soy yo, desnuda?-pregunto seriamente mientras señalaba el cuadro, noto el nerviosismo del Original.

- No esta terminado, aun-murmuro mientras cubría la pintura con una manta.

- Sabes, la gente "normal" suele ver cosas eróticas, pero tu las dibujas, no se que es mas enfermizo-le acuso bruscamente y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Decías algo sobre alguien siguiéndote y pidiéndote dejar la ciudad?-le recordó mientras se unía a ella en el sofá, ¿no se suponía que las cosas ahora serían diferentes, entonces por que la rubia seguía gritándole?, bueno tal vez era su culpa, la noche anterior había confesado que podía soportarlo por ella, ¿tal vez era una prueba?, aun que debía admitir que cuando Caroline estaba molesta, era realmente sexy.

La rubia respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y recordar por que había empezado la discusión.

- ¿Has hecho enemigos últimamente?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente, intentando infligir temor.

- Tal vez, no es nada-confeso después de un largo silencio donde la mirada de la rubia no dejaba de acusarlo.

- Pues arreglado, no pienso quedarme aquí, si tengo que cuidar mi espalda-le explico mientras se levantaba y caminaba por la sala.

- ¿Así que has pensando en quedarte?-pregunto coquetamente mientras se le acercaba seductoramente.

- Dije, ¡arreglalo!-grito mientras se alejaba del Original y caminaba hacia la habitación.

- Bien-murmuro este mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro para después seguirla, pero esta se detuvo a mitad del camino.

- Otra cosa, ¿si estas buscando a Bonnie cierto?-se giro y miro fijamente a Klaus, noto un ligero cambio en su mirada, ahora miraba hacia otra dirección.

- Love, hago lo mejor que puedo, pero tu conoces a tu amiga, es una bruja poderosa, si no quiere que nadie la encuentre no puedo hacer nada, ¿por qué?-respondió evitando la mirada de la rubia.

- Es solo que, esa mujer dijo que dejara de buscarla, dijo que ya había hablado contigo-confeso con tristeza en su mirada.

- A esa mujer no le agrado del todo, no te lo tomes personal-susurro mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia.

- En serio, debes cambiar tus hábitos-respondió mirándole fijamente, noto como el Original bajaba su mirada parecía avergonzado.

Y claro que estaba avergonzado, había un par de secretos que no le había dicho a Caroline y no estaba seguro de cual era el peor.

_**Mystic Falls (meses atrás) **_

_Klaus estaba en casa dibujando, esas últimas semanas había estado lleno de inspiración, estaba arriba del sofá con un trago por un lado y la única iluminación que tenia era la chimenea, estaba dándole los últimos toques a su ultimo dibujo, era Caroline con su toga y birrete de graduación, una sonrisa de par en par y un brillo en sus ojos, esa imagen era difícil de olvidar, había sido su reacción cuando apareció para rescatarla de aquellas brujas muertas en busca de venganza. _

_La forma en que la rubia le había visto, había valido la pena, a decir verdad durante todo esa noche pudo notar como su sonrisa parecía coqueta, no estaba seguro si se debía alguna clase de agradecimiento por Tyler o por que la rubia parecía admitir un ligero sentimiento hacia él. Fuera cual fuera la causa sentía la necesidad de dibujar ese momento y recordarlo siempre. _

_Estaba en la mejor parte, mientras resaltaba la mirada de Caroline, cuando su teléfono sonó, desvió ligeramente la mirada para percatarse de la persona que lo llamaba, miro el reloj, eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche, ¿por que la madre de Caroline le llamaría a el, y a esas horas, algo malo debía pasar?_

_- ¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?-pregunto tratando de mantener la calma, pero estaba un tanto desesperado. _

_- No sabía a quien mas llamar-su respiración estaba agitada, parecía asustada por hablar. _

_- ¿Caroline esta bien?-pregunto de inmediato mientras se levantaba del sofá. _

_- Si, es sobre Bonnie-respondió tranquilizando a Klaus, este se dejo caer en el sofá de nuevo y tomando un gran trago de su bebida. _

_- ¿Qué sucede con ella, volvió a usar expresión como magia?-pregunto sin darle mucha importancia, probablemente la joven bruja estaría causando problemas en el pueblo. _

_- No, es peor que eso, nadie sabe sobre ella, la ultima vez que la vieron fue en la Graduación, después de eso le dijo a Jeremy que pasaría el verano con su madre pero, esta vino hace un par de días a Mystic Falls y, no estamos seguros a donde fue realmente-el tono de voz de la madre de Caroline parecía preocupado y un poco acusador. _

_- ¿Y crees que yo tengo algo que ver?-pregunto ofendido. _

_- En realidad creo que te interesara saber un par de cosas más-noto el silencio de Klaus y continúo hablando-cada día hay mas desapariciones, y esta mañana encontramos a un hombre hecho pedazos en el bosque. _

_- ¿Dónde esta Stefan?-pregunto Klaus interrumpiéndola, estaba dándole la respuesta a su problema ¿o tal vez no? _

_- Ese es el otro problema, nadie sabe de el tampoco, ni Damon esta seguro sobre su paradero, odio decir esto pero, la ciudad parecía estar protegida contigo aquí. _

_Klaus sonrió ante ese comentario. _

_- Estaré en Mystic Falls en un par de días-dicho eso colgó la llamada, no estaba seguro que pasaba pero, tenia que averiguar, no quería sorpresas, un nuevo vampiro causando problemas en el pueblo no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. _

_Cuando Klaus llego al Mystic Falls, después de hablar de nuevo con Elizabeth Forbes decidió dar una rápida visita a Jeremy Gilbert, después de todo el era el último en saber sobre Bonnie, cuando llego a casa de los Salvatore fue testigo de una charla un tanto extraña, antes de acercarse por completo la voz de Jeremy le causo curiosidad parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?, habla más lento, no entiendo nada-la voz de Jeremy era lo único que el Original podía captar, si acaso estaba en una llamada telefónica no podía escuchar nada más-Bonnie, ¿qué quieres decir con que Stefan no es Stefan?-justo cuando escucho eso, Klaus decidió aparecer por completo. _

_- Little Gilbert, será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes, ahora-su voz hizo que Jeremy saltara del susto, Klaus miro a todos lados, y no vio a Bonnie, eso le causo curiosidad-vamos Bonnie, sal de donde quiera que estés, no estoy de humor-elevo su voz recorriendo toda la casa en un parpadeo cuando termino de hablar, regreso a donde estaba Jeremy, le miro fijamente-lo diré de nuevo, quiero saber todo-esta vez estaba molesto, ¿a dónde había ido Bonnie, y que estaba pasando? _

_Después de la charla con Jeremy salió de casa de los, Salvatore pero, antes de salir por completo se topo con Tyler, este le miraba molesto y sorprendido a la vez. _

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Tyler le miraba de arriba abajo con molestia en su rostro. _

_- Tyler, no olvides que así como te di tu vida hibrida puedo quitártela-el tono de su voz reflejaba lo molesto que estaba ahora. _

_- Le prometiste a Caroline no hacerme daño, ¿recuerdas?-murmuro rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_- En realidad le dije que podías volver, jamás dije nada sobre no hacerte daño-confeso con una sonrisa macabra. _

_- Lo sabrá si lo haces-respondió Tyler mientras se colocaba enfrente de Klaus. _

_- No estoy de humor así que no me provoques-murmuro mientras se alejaba de ahí. _

_- ¿Si vienes a buscar a Caroline?, lamento informarte que se fue con Elena y no pienso decirte donde esta-Tyler elevo su voz notando como Klaus caminaba. _

_- Descuida, se perfectamente donde esta-murmuro provocando celos en Tyler, Klaus agitaba su teléfono insinuando que ya había hablado con la rubia. _

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo más te quedaras?-pregunto Klaus mirando coquetamente a Caroline, estaban cenando y el Original había conseguido la mejor mesa del restaurante, estaban en lo que parecía una terraza, mientras obtenían la vista de la ciudad.

- No presiones-murmuro esta mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

- Solo lo pregunto, no quiero estar preocupado si desapareces una mañana-sonrió mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia.

- Veré a mi madre el martes y pasare el resto de las vacaciones en Mystic Falls.

- ¿Después de eso?-pregunto distraídamente mientras comía.

- Volveré con Elena a la escuela-respondió la rubia mientras bajaba la vista y notaba al grupo de jazz tocando.

- ¿No puedes hacer una parada aquí, antes de eso?-pregunto el Original mientras miraba fijamente a Caroline y esta lo noto, desvió la mirada cuando vio los ojos de Klaus sobre ella, ahora miraba hacia el otro lado donde la calle aun estaba llena de gente.

La verdad es que se había divertido en New Orleans, la comida era excelente, la música le encantaba, y el lugar parecía tranquilo, (hasta ahora), pero aun había un par de cosas que le daban miedo. Respiro profundo mientras intentaba decirle un "claro", pero en lugar de eso.

- ¿Bonnie?-murmuro la rubia mientras parecía mirar a alguien entre la multitud de la calle, Klaus giro la mirada y noto de inmediato a quien Caroline miraba. ¿Cómo era eso posible, a no ser que fuera?...

Pero antes de decir algo, Caroline ya estaba gritando el nombre de su amiga y haciendo señales para que esta la viera, Klaus noto como sonreía desde abajo cuando capto su mirada y parecía entrar al restaurante donde estaban.

_**Continuara… **_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_Mi idea era subirles dos capítulos pero el siguiente no está terminando aun. Descuiden sabrán que sucede en el siguiente, otra cosa, la carta de Klaus hacia Caroline, de verdad intente que sonara como, pero es difícil… Nos leemos la próxima. _


	5. 05 Secretos

**UshieVictoria: **_Ya somos dos, y por eso empecé la historia con Caroline en New Orleans, es solo que si empezaba conforme al orden, tardaría mucho en llegar ahí jajaja. _

**Phillyeleritlux: **_Sobre Stefan y su etapa oscura, recuerda que Stefan es en realidad Silas, sobre Klaus siendo bueno con Elijah, es simple solo hace lo que Caroline le dice para agradarle. _

**AysaBelikovIvashkov: **_Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, y ya se, los flash back están medio raros, pero después entenderás porque lo hago así es para tener un punto de referencia de cada personaje, mas adelante las historias se entrelazan. _

**Ronmionexalways: **_Sobre quien persigue a Caroline, lo sabrá pronto, sobre Silas pues, mmm lee este capítulo (creo que ya lo dije todo jaja), sobre Klaus, cada vez que escribo sus escenas, pienso en Joseph y me inspiro jaja. _

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Capitulo 05 – Secretos**_

_**Mystic Falls (5 meses atrás)**_

_Jeremy estaba en su habitación en casa de los Salvatore, pasaría ahí un par de semanas mas antes de mudarse lejos de Mystic Falls pero cerca de la Universidad de Elena, después de todo, para el resto del pueblo, el estaba muerto, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera, Y a pesar de que Elena y Caroline compartirían dormitorios en la Universidad, su hermana tenia la intención de pasar mas tiempo en casa con Jeremy, no la culpaba, estuvo muerto durante un tiempo, el estar vivo ahora significaba pasar tiempo de calidad con el. _

_- Jeremy, la cena esta lista-escucho como su hermana le gritaba desde abajo. _

_- Si no bajas ahora, me comeré tu parte-la voz de Damon resonó con más fuerza._

_Jeremy dejo las cosas sobre la cama, y bajo rápidamente, la verdad es que si estaba hambriento. _

_- ¿Creí que los Vampiros no comían?-pregunto Jeremy cuando bajo a la cocina. _

_- Es pizza, ¿quien no come pizza?-murmuro mientras masticaba. _

_- Bien, este es el trato, te quedaras solo en casa pero, Damon te vigilara-soltó su hermana después de un largo silencio, este dejo caer el pedazo de pizza que tenia en la mano al plato. _

_- ¿Es en serio, tendré niñero?-repico mirando a su hermana y después a Damon. _

_- A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero…-murmuro Damon rápidamente pero se quedo callado cuando noto la mirada de Elena. _

_- Solo será temporal-susurro Elena mientras tocaba la mano de Jeremy. _

_- Escuchen puedo cuidarme solo, lo olvidan, soy uno de los cazadores-respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba de nuevo el pedazo de pizza. _

_- No, claro que no lo olvido, pero…-le interrumpió Elena rápidamente. _

_- Elena, ya es mayor para saberlo-murmuro Damon. _

_- ¿De que hablan?-pregunto confundido, odiaba cuando ambos actuaban de esa forma, como si le ocultaran algo, aun que el era el menos indicado para decir eso. _

_- Stefan esta desaparecido y Bonnie no contesta mis llamadas-respondió Elena lentamente. _

_- Estoy seguro que mi hermano esta evitando una escena incomoda, y sobre Bonnie me recuerda, eres el ultimo que tuvo contacto con ella, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?-contesto Damon mirando fijamente a Jeremy intentaba imponer miedo. _

_- Lo juro desde la noche de graduación, no he sabido nada sobre Bonnie-respondió mirando fijamente tanto a Elena como a Damon. _

_La verdad es que no mentía, su amiga bruja le había prometido visitarlo pero después de un par de semanas no había señales de ella, comenzaba a preocuparse, la cena continuo normal y ninguno hablo del tema durante un par de días mas, casi dos semanas después, cuando Jeremy estaba jugando videojuegos junto con Matt, Damon y Tyler, su hermana, Caroline y Rebekah estaban en la cocina, a pesar de estar lejos aun podía escucharlas. _

_- ¿Y?-pregunto Elena mirando como Caroline negaba con la cabeza, la rubia estaba llamando por quinta a casa de la madre de Bonnie pero no contestaba. _

_- Saben probablemente ella esta disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano-susurro Rebekah sacando de quicio a Caroline. _

_Elena solo contemplaba la escena un tanto incomoda mientras se servia otro trago, no estaba segura si podría soportar esa pelea. _

_- ¿Remuérdame por que te invitamos?-pregunto Caroline mirando a Rebekah con enojo. _

_- Por Matt-murmuro distraídamente. _

_- Cierto, aun no entiendo que te ve-respondió molestando a Rebekah. _

_- Tal vez lo mismo que mi hermano te ve a ti-le recordó la Original con una sonrisa, notando lo molesta y nerviosa que se ponía Caroline-también deben gustarle los retos-susurro mientras tomaba un par de uvas y las colocaba en su boca. _

_- Eso sonó mas como un cumplido-contesto Elena mirando a ambas rubias quienes solo sonriendo. _

_- ¿Por cierto, sabe tu novio sobre tu amistad con mi hermano?-pregunto Rebekah mirando fijamente a Caroline, noto como esta parecía nerviosa con el tema-por que hay un par de cosas que aun no entiendo, ¿el deja que Tyler regrese pero que tienes que darle a cambio?, conozco a Niklaus el no hace nada gratis, a menos que…-Rebekah se quedo callada un par de segundos noto como Caroline evitaba su mirada después murmuro con una simple sonrisa-¡Oh, ya entiendo!_

_- No, no entiendes nada-respondió Caroline rápidamente mientras salía de la cocina rumbo a la sala donde estaba el resto. _

_Elena quien ya no entendía nada solo observo a Caroline irse, se dio cuenta que Rebekah se alejaba también pero antes de salir por completo de la cocina, dio media vuelta mirando fijamente a Elena mientras articulaba sin que su voz saliera, "beso", Elena sonrió con asombro, mientras se dirigía también a la sala. _

_Lo que Rebekah decía tenia lógica, Caroline había estado un poco extraña esa noche, después de todo cuando llamo a su amiga para informarle sobre Katherine, se había llevado la sorpresa de que Klaus estaba con ella, y durante el viaje que habían hecho dos semanas atrás esta no dejaba de mandar textos en secreto. _

_- ¡Eso es trampa!-gritaron Matt y Jeremy mientras Damon sonreía, acaba de ganarles. _

_- Se supone que estamos en el mismo equipo, no puedes eliminarnos-Matt intentaba explicarle las reglas una vez mas. _

_- Si bueno así son las cosas-murmuro Damon con una sonrisa mientras notaba como las chicas regresaban de la cocina, entonces escucho un ruido de disparo, giro la cabeza y Tyler acaba de dispararle a su avatar-¡hey!-grito mirándolo fijamente. _

_- Tienes razón, es divertido-contesto Tyler con una sonrisa. _

_- ¡Quiero jugar!-murmuro Rebebak mientras le quitaba el control a Damon, mientras parecía reiniciar el juego._

_Jeremy estaba sonriendo ante la escena, la actitud de Rebekah le recordaba a Elena cuando eran menores, su hermana solía sacar la lengua cuando jugaba sin mencionar sacudía el control cuando intentaba que el avatar saltara. _

_Pero entonces mientras veía la pantalla y como Rebekah parecía ganarle a Tyler, escucho como alguien susurraba su nombre en su nuca, giro discretamente la mirada y no vio a nadie, eso solo debía significa algo. _

_- Por que no juegan ustedes también-propuso Jeremy mientras le entregaba su control a Elena y le sugería a Matt darle el suyo a Caroline. _

_- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto su hermana mientras notaba que el juego casi empezaba. _

_- Al baño-respondió mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente. _

_- Deberíamos conseguir una novia, saben-murmuro Damon haciendo reír a todos en la sala excepto a Elena quien le miraba molesta-¿que, todos lo pensamos?-trato de disculpase, pero Elena volvió a mirar hacia la dirección donde su hermano había estado segundos atrás. _

_Jeremy llego al baño rápidamente abrió la lleva del agua para que hiciera ruido y entonces espero un par de minutos, entonces de nuevo escucho su nombre giro la cabeza y Bonnie estaba de pie tenia una expresión de miedo en su rostro, eso le preocupo. _

_- No tengo mucho tiempo, no fue fácil venir. _

_- ¿De que hablas?-pregunto con curiosidad. _

_- ¿Dónde esta Katherine?-pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba mas a Jeremy. _

_- No estoy seguro, Klaus se la llevo hace como un mes, ¿por qué?-contesto mientras intentaba entender la conducta de Bonnie, entonces escucho golpes en la puerta, giro la mirada. _

_- Jeremy, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Elena del otro lado de la puerta. _

_- Si, debí comer algo que me hizo daño-murmuro deseando que su hermana lo dejara en paz, esas ultimas semanas, se había convertido en su sombra, prácticamente lo seguía a donde fuera. _

_- Tengo que irme, es arriesgado estar aquí-murmuro mientras comenzaba alejarse mientras miraba a todos lados, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. _

_- ¿De que hablas?-susurro mirando a Bonnie un tanto asustado. _

_- Silas-la chica solo logro articular eso antes de que la casa se quedara a oscuras. _

_Jeremy alcanzo a notar un fuerte "NO" que provenía de la sala, además de risas de Damon, y la voz de Matt "casi rompía mi record", casi medio minuto después la iluminación volvió, y se encontró solo en el baño, creyendo que Bonnie no regresaría por lo menos no esa noche, decidió bajar. _

_Un par de días después, Bonnie apareció de nuevo esta vez, el estaba solo en casa, Damon había salido, en esos últimos días abandonaba la casa constantemente intentaba buscar pistas sobre Stefan, pero esa tarde en especial había salido a ver a Elizabeth Forbes, tenían reunión en el consejo, el siendo un Gilbert habría deseado ir pero Elena había asegurado que no era buena idea. _

_Cuando Bonnie apareció, este estaba en la cocina preparándose de comer, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cuchillo, le había tomado por sorpresa. _

_- Lamento a verme ido la otra noche, es solo que, no era seguro estar aquí-murmuro Bonnie cuando noto la mirada de Jeremy. _

_- ¿Quieres explicarme fue todo eso?-pregunto con curiosidad-¿por que preguntaste por Katherine?_

_- Es una larga historia. _

_- Pues empieza de una vez, ¿y por que mencionaste a Silas?, el está muerto-comenzó a caminar por la casa hasta llegar a la sala. _

_- Escucha no puedo decirte todo, no me esta permitido, solo puedo decirte que debes cuidarte de Stefan. _

_- ¿Qué pasa con Stefan?_

_- No es el mismo últimamente. _

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- Lo que te digo nadie puede saberlo no aun, es arriesgado. _

_- Explícate. _

_- Stefan, no es Stefan, por lo menos no el que conocemos. _

_- Si estas hablando de que Stefan volvió a ser el destripador, eso podría explicar las muertes en el pueblo que en su mayoría son turistas. _

_- No estoy hablando de eso, es más complicado, no importa cuanto lo pienses no tiene lógica, yo aun no puedo entenderlo-Bonnie comenzó hablar mas rápido y caminar por toda la casa. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?, habla más lento, no entiendo nada-Jeremy la seguía de cerca, la chica parecía alterada y un poco asustada. _

_- Escúchame bien, no confíes en Stefan, no importa lo que pase, Stefan no es Stefan. _

_- Bonnie, ¿qué quieres decir con que Stefan no es Stefan?-justo cuando termino de pronunciar eso, escucho una voz interrumpir en la sala. _

_- Little Gilbert, será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes, ahora-su voz hizo que Jeremy saltara del susto, Klaus miro a todos lados, como si buscara algo._

_Bonnie estaba de pie justo enfrente del Original, pero este no podía verla, entonces este comenzó a recorrer toda la casa en un parpadeo mientras seguía hablando. _

_- Vamos Bonnie, sal de donde quiera que estés, no estoy de humor. _

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie, Jeremy seguía de pie un poco asustado. _

_- Lo diré de nuevo, quiero saber todo-esta vez estaba molesto, se le acerco peligrosamente. _

_- Dile que estoy aquí-murmuro Bonnie de inmediato, asustando a Jeremy, este miro hacia la dirección donde la chica estaba parada unos cuantos centímetros hacia su derecha, cuando giro la cabeza, noto que Klaus hacia lo mismo pero este no veía lo que el si. _

_- Bonnie esta aquí. _

_- ¿Enserio, donde?, dile que salga, no pienso morderla-contesto mientras tomaba asiento. _

_- Esta justo a tu lado-murmuro Jeremy mientras tomaba asiento justo enfrente de Klaus. _

_Noto como Klaus giraba la mirada cuando le señalo el lugar donde Bonnie se había sentado, el Original respiro profundo un poco molesto, probablemente pensaba que era una broma. _

_- Escucha Little Gilbert, como dije no estoy de humor, dile a tu amiga bruja que estoy buscándola-murmuro mientras se ponía de pie, se arreglaba la ropa y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por completo. _

_- Bonnie quiere saber si, tú también notaste algo extraño en Stefan la última vez que lo viste-eso tomo por sorpresa a Klaus._

_- ¿Qué?-pregunto mientras se daba media vuelta y se acercaba rápidamente al rostro de Jeremy. _

_- Ya te lo dije, Bonnie esta aquí. _

_- ¿Si esta aquí por que no puedo, verla?-pregunto rápidamente pero antes de terminar de hablar lo comprendió, o una parte-¿tu vez fantasmas cierto Gilbert?-noto como Jeremy asintió con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva. _

_- Dile que, fue Silas-murmuro Bonnie cerca de Jeremy. _

_- Fue culpa de Silas-respondió Jeremy mientras notaba como el rostro de Klaus parecía cambiar. _

_- Continua-murmuro mientras notaba como Jeremy parecía mirar a la nada y después respondía. _

_- No esta segura de cómo paso, pero, cuando me trajo a mi de vuelta, fue un hechizo poderoso, ella…-respondió mientras intentaba explicar lo que Bonnie le decía. _

_- La magia siempre tiene un precio, en este caso una nueva vida, significa una vida menos-murmuro Bonnie mientras Klaus parecía atento. _

_- ¿Por qué culpas a Silas?, fue tu decisión traer a Jeremy de vuelta-respondió Klaus mientras miraba se servia un trago. _

_- El se aprovecho de eso-respondió Bonnie. _

_- ¿Qué significa?, dile que no hable con acertijos-Klaus miro a Jeremy molesto. _

_- El hechizo que coloque en el para retenerlo, se rompe cuando la bruja que lo hizo muere, significa que Silas…-Bonnie continuo hablando y notaba como Jeremy repetía cada palabra. _

_- ¿No esta muerto?-Klaus le interrumpió. _

_- Eso creo, cuando estas del otro lado escuchas cosas y las brujas-Bonnie seguía explicando. _

_- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?-pregunto impaciente. _

_- Hay rumores de que el, no regreso cuando el velo subió._

_- ¿Estas diciendo que el se quedo aquí?_

_- No esta segura, hay algo más, sobre Katherine-Jeremy se tardo en responder. _

_- ¿Qué pasa Katherine?-pregunto Klaus sin entender. _

_- Hay rumores sobre eso, la necesita-Bonnie intentaba explicar lo poco que sabía pero comenzaba a sentirse débil, como si las brujas evitara que hablara de más. _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No lo se, pero se que es importante, ella lo llevara a Qetsiyah _

_- ¿Para que la necesita? ella esta muerta, ¿creí que una bruja muerta no era de ayuda? _

_- No, ella jamás apareció cuando el velo estaba abajo, y del otro lado nadie ha escuchado sobre ella. _

_- Tiene lógica, si el hechizo que lo retiene necesita una bruja viva, ella no habría muerto, en primer lugar-respondió Jeremy mientras miraba a Klaus. _

_- Significa que es inmortal-murmuro Klaus mientras miraba hacia la nada, parecía un poco molesto y confuso a la vez-pregúntale, ¿si sabe quien es?_

_- ¿Bonnie?...-Jeremy quien había estado mirando a Klaus jamás noto cuando Bonnie se desvaneció. _

_- Perfecto-murmuro con sarcasmo, después mirando fijamente a Jeremy-¿alguien mas sabe que esta?-no termino de hablar. _

_- No, y nadie debe saberlo ¿entiendes?, no puedes decirle a Caroline o mi hermana-le suplico mientras bajaba la voz. . _

_- ¿Sabes que sus padres están buscándola?-noto como Jeremy parecía asustado-regreso de una junta del consejo, ¡ya veo!, ¿nadie te lo dijo, eh?, bueno, es lógico, eres el ultimo que sabe sobre ella y no puedes decir nada, no eres de ayuda-continuo hablando mientras notaba confusión en el rostro del chico después sacando su teléfono comenzó a marcar un numero. _

_- ¿Qué haces?-Jeremy se le acerco rápidamente, pero a mitad del camino Klaus lo detuvo con un golpe y lo dejo en el suelo. _

_- Love, ¿dime, que color combina con la madera?-hablo mientras ponía su mano en la boca de Jeremy y lo callaba. _

_- ¿En serio para eso me llamas?-Jeremy podía notar la voz de Caroline del otro lado del teléfono, estaba muy cerca. _

_- Tienes buen gusto, necesito ayuda para decorar mi casa-respondió Klaus con una sonrisa. _

_- Escucha si es alguna clase de excusa para…-contesto rápidamente a la defensiva. _

_- Solo necesito ayuda, dijiste que podía llamarte y no te estoy pidiendo ser tu cita-soltó a Jeremy mientras seguía la conversación con Caroline. _

_- Depende de la madera, y el estilo...-respondió después de un largo silencio, después escucho como la voz de Elena se escuchaba en el fondo. _

_- Es muy pequeño necesitamos algo mas grande._

_- ¿Buscando dormitorio?, sabes que puedes conseguir algo mejor con un simple truco. _

_Jeremy se alejo hacia la cocina, ¿de verdad tenia que ver a Klaus coqueteando por teléfono con Caroline?, la conversación sobre colores y dormitorios continuo un par de minutos, estaba comiendo en la sala mientras notaba como Klaus seguía sonriendo, no lo culpaba era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con la rubia en donde esta no lo insultaba. _

_- Bueno debes estar ocupada, te mandare una fotografía cuando termine con la mudanza-murmuro Klaus mientras se despedía de Caroline, miro a Jeremy fijamente-descuida, no le diré nada aun pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán y lo sabes. _

_- Lo se, es solo que no se como decirles, sin sentirme culpable. _

_- ¿Por qué, por que tu estas vivo y ella muerta?, escucha Gilbert, ella decidió traerte de vuelta, se sentía culpable de que Silas te había sacrificado, así que si deseas vengarte de el, debemos localizarlo primero. _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Bueno, le gusta disfrazarse, Bonnie dijo que no confiáramos en Stefan, y eso haremos, si vuelves a verla, llámame-dicho eso Klaus salio de la casa de los Salvatore, Jeremy lo vio desde la ventana mientras se alejaba de la casa, vio como parecía empezar una pelea de poder con Tyler, probablemente sobre Caroline, al final dejo a Tyler molesto lo noto cuando este entro a la casa. _

_- ¿Qué hacia aquí?-Tyler entro a la casa molesto, en cuanto vio a Jeremy lo interrogo. _

_- Creo que esta buscando a Rebekah-murmuro rápidamente mientras se alejaba de Tyler y subía a su habitación. _

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

- ¿Bonnie?-murmuro la Caroline, mientras parecía mirar a alguien entre la multitud de la calle, Klaus giro la mirada y noto de inmediato a quien Caroline miraba. ¿como era eso posible, a no ser que fuera?...

Pero antes de decir algo, Caroline ya estaba gritando el nombre de su amiga y haciendo señales para que esta la viera, Klaus noto como sonreía desde abajo cuando capto su mirada y parecía entrar al restaurante donde estaban.

Klaus estaba nervioso, ¿que hacía ahí, exactamente en New Orleáns?, recordó las palabras de Caroline horas atrás, alguien estaba siguiéndola, ¿seria posible?, claro que era posible, no era la primera vez que se hacia pasar por alguien mas. Cuando noto que ya estaba acercándose a su mesa, intento mantener la calma.

- ¡Bonnie!, ¿donde has estado, sabes que tus padres están preocupados, en realidad todos lo estamos?, me alegra verte, pero ¿que haces aquí?-Caroline la saludo con un gran abrazo, después mirándole fijamente hizo la pregunta con curiosidad. Klaus sonrió, recordó que Caroline era bastante lista.

- Bueno, Stefan me lo dijo-respondió rápidamente creyendo que eso le ayudaría.

- Pero no he hablado con Stefan en meses, en realidad el no sabe que estoy aquí, nadie sabe que estoy aquí-Klaus volvió a sonreír, tal vez no necesitaba advertirle a la rubia.

- La verdad es que, yo supuse que estarías aquí-murmuro rápidamente mientras sonreía ampliamente, Caroline parecía confundida sobre eso, iba a replicar pero su teléfono sonó.

- Ahora vuelvo-susurro mientras tomaba la llamaba y se alejaba para poder hablar, Klaus alcanzo a escuchar que la madre de la rubia estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Sabes que ella, no va a creerte ese cuento?, es demasiado lista-murmuro Klaus con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la persona frente a el.

- Pero aun así, esta aquí, contigo, parece que no es lo suficientemente lista para escapar de ti-susurro mientras colaba sus codos sobre la mesa y miraba fijamente a Klaus.

- ¿Qué quieres Silas?-murmuro apartando la vista.

- ¿Sabes lo que le sucedió al ultimo que me cuestiono?…-respondió con enojo mientras bajaba los brazos de la mesa.

- ¿Qué?, no te tengo miedo, la cura desapareció, ¿debo recordarte que no puedes deshacerte de mi?-Klaus sonrió ante eso, cada vez que lo pensaba, debía agradecerle a Elena, no solo le había regresado a su doppelganger, si no que, había terminado con la posibilidad de que alguien lo volviera humano.

- Tu novia va a pagarlo, se perfectamente que le has puesto guardia personal, pero, haré un trato contigo, si me das a Katherine, te dejare en paz-volvió a colocar sus codos sobre la mesa sin despegar la mirada del Original.

- Tengo curiosidad, ¿por que ser Bonnie y no Stefan, acaso ya no te funciona el disfraz, o es que ahora que Damon parece desconfiar de ti, decides ser alguien mas?

- Dame a Katherine-su tono de voz comenzó a subir poco a poco, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a elevarse, era como si su estado de humor controlara el clima.

- Ni siquiera se donde esta-Klaus le miro desafiante.

Silas sonrió y el clima parecía controlarse después se levanto, miro fijamente a Klaus aun con esa sonrisa sombría y se alejo de ahí, el Original noto como salía del restaurante y cuando llego a la calle llena de gente prácticamente se perdió entre la multitud, aun que el Original sabia perfectamente que había cambiado de aspecto.

Casi 5 minutos después Caroline volvió a la mesa, y se sorprendió cuando noto que en la mesa solo estaba Klaus.

- ¿Dónde esta, que le dijiste?-pregunto con molestia.

- Nada, tenia prisa por irse-contesto mirándole fijamente, no mentía sobre eso.

- ¿Por lo menos lograste averiguar como sabía que estaría aquí?-Caroline tomo asiento de nuevo, Klaus sonrió y la rubia lo noto-¿que es tan gracioso?

- Nada, solo que había olvidado que desconfías de todos-murmuro mientras servia mas vino en la copa de Caroline, después alzándola en el aire tomo un gran sorbo, vio como la rubia lo imitaba.

_**Continuara…**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

_**Este episodio fue de un solo flash back, pero era necesario, creo que ahora ya comienza a entenderse la historia y porque tome estos brincos tan extraños, en fin, para el siguiente hay más Klaroline y un secreto mas revelado. **_


	6. 06 Regreso a casa

**Aysa Belikov Ivashkov: **_Descuida yo a veces me burlo de mi misma, así que es completamente normal la actitud, jaja. _

**Ushie Victoria:**_Ya se no hubo mucho Klaroline pero en este hay bastante. _

**Dulc3marysol: **_Damon es como mi conciencia cuando quiere decir algo. _

**Phillyel: **_Creo que debí colocar esas notas de aclaraciones desde el inicio pero es más divertido así jaja. _

**Ronmionexalways: **_Sobre por qué Silas necesita a Kat, mmm es un secreto, nahh la verdad yo tampoco se aun, es chiste, ya sea para que, jeje pero se enteran muy adelante. _

**Dianitachiva: **_Mira que me cuesta trabajo la parte de Klaus y Damon, porque quiero que sean exactamente como en la serie. _

**Sporusnote: **_Es que Silas es hasta ahora, el mejor villano que tiene Vampire Diaries, quiero usarlo lo mejor posible jeje. _

**Anyelita1828: **_Gracias por leerlo en serio, y espero te siga viendo por aquí. _

**Zpire: **_Ya actualice perdón, es que mi PC no me dejaba jaja. _

**Ann Forbes: **_Oh gracias, que bueno que te guste, y la verdad es que esa es la idea, que sientas que quieres que eso pase, un secreto que tengo es que escribo lo que me gustaría que pasara, jajaja. _

**sTaty: **_Gracias por leerlo, y si, esa es la idea, mostrar su relación en el presente pero también en el pasado, que no tengas que esperar hasta finales de fic para saber como será estar juntos. _

_**Antes que nada perdón por el retraso de esas varias semanas, mi computadora estuvo comportándose de forma extraña y no tenía tiempo para escribir, (además era para darle tiempo para acumular varios comentarios) pero ahora les dejo este capítulo bastante largo, (no tanto como desearía) y con su acostumbrado "continuara" justo en la mejor parte jaja. **_

_**Capitulo 06 – Regreso a casa. **_

_**New Orleáns (6 meses atrás)**_

_Klaus había tomado una decisión, no había sido fácil, pero ahora que parecía estar seguro y con el apoyo de su hermano Elijah parecía confiado de que New Orleáns seria suya, tendría un heredero con quien compartir todo eso, el niño seria un Híbrido igual que el, de eso se encargaría con el tiempo, todo parecía tomar su camino como se supone que debía ser desde un inicio, o eso le decía constantemente Elijah, aun que claro, podría ser una forma de obtener un beneficio, un simple favor que deseaba desde tiempo atrás, Katerina. _

_Estaba de buen humor que estaba considerando darle a su hermano lo que deseaba, claro que era difícil cuando la mujer de su hermano intentaba volverlo humano con la cura de Silas, esa era otra razón por la cual había decidido quedarse en New Orleáns lejos de todo ese conflicto. Si no estaba en Mystic Falls, nadie intentaría hacerle tragar la cura, a veces por las noches tenia una pesadilla recurrente. _

_Caroline apareciendo en su puerta, diciéndole que estaba ahí para verlo, que se rendía a los sentimientos que tenía por el, pero en un descuido Caroline resultaba ser Silas, quien con un simple truco lo convertía en humano, siempre que eso pasaba solía llamar a Caroline, las primeras veces la rubia respondido el teléfono con sueño, era claro que había contestado sin darse cuenta de quien la llamaba. _

_- ¿Hola?-la voz de Caroline sonaba con un ligero suspiro, probablemente intentaba volver a dormir. _

_- ¿Love?-pregunto esperando la respuesta. _

_- ¡¿Klaus, tienes idea de que hora es?!, pensé que el que estuvieras en New Orleáns, podría tener beneficios para mi, pero aun así sigues acosándome-pregunto la rubia mientras miraba el reloj estaba en su mesa de noche, eran las 2 de la mañana, ¿por qué la molestaba a esa hora?_

_- No es acoso, es...-respondió rápidamente intentado aclarar su intención, respiro profundo mientras se calmaba-solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-murmuro mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, el que la rubia le hablara de esa forma solo significaba una cosa, ella era Caroline. _

_- Solo estoy durmiendo, ¿algo que deberías intentar, acaso no hay nadie mas a quien puedas molestar en New Orleáns?-pregunto entre divertida y molesta, eso solo hacia que Klaus se sintiera mejor. _

_- Sabes Caroline, vas a extrañarme, lo se-respondió coquetamente. _

_- Lo único que estoy extrañando en este momento es dormir de nuevo, ¡¿dime por favor, qué por lo menos me llamaste para algo importante?!-murmuro divertida mientras podía notar como Klaus parecía reír en voz baja. _

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Elena?-pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio. _

_- No muy bien, estoy comenzando a creer que no es buena idea que Damon y Stefan se encarguen de eso-murmuro y su tono de voz cambio ahora parecía preocupada. _

_- ¿Silas, la cura?-pregunto tomándose su tiempo. _

_- No lo se, solo evitamos que alguno de nosotros sea sorprendido por el-la forma en lo que dijo parecía sugerir que se había encontrado con él, deseo hablar pero se quedo callado. _

_Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, entonces la rubia tomo la iniciativa. . _

_- ¿En serio vas a quedarte en New Orleáns?, no es que me interese, solo es curiosidad, quiero aclararlo-la forma en que formulo la pregunta hizo que Klaus sintiera un poco de curiosidad sobre que pasaba en Mystic Falls, de subir al avión y quedarse allá, pero tenía cosas que hacer no podía irse. _

_- Vuelve a dormir, Caroline-murmuro y colgó, pudo notar antes de que la llamada terminara como la rubia parecía repicar y susurraba algo pero ya no importaba había colgado._

_¿Por qué seguía molestándose en llamar a Caroline, en preocuparse por ella?, jamás en toda su vida había deseado algo con todas sus fuerzas, en ese caso alguien, estaba convirtiéndose en sus hermanos, débiles por el amor, pero cuando lo pensaba con calma, Caroline valía el esfuerzo._

_Y cuando pensaba así, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender por que seguía aferrado a ella, tenía que entrar en razón, ¿cual era el motivo por el cual Caroline lo hacía convertirse en un completo tonto?, cuando estaba cerca de ella su corazón latía con mas fuerza, tenia miedo, el jamás debía sentir miedo, era el ser mas poderoso, ¿por que tendría miedo?, pero Caroline causaba eso en el, y por loco que pareciera, le gustaba, le agradaba sentir ese pánico siempre y cuando ella estuviera presente._

_Había empleado todos sus trucos en ella, los viejos y nuevos trucos pero ella lo rechazaba todo el tiempo, pero aun así, aun que sus palabras parecían gritarle "no", su miraba parecía decirle "sigue", la ventaja de ser el Original Híbrido hacia que su sentido del oído fuera más poderoso que el resto de sus hermanos, y cuando estaba cerca de Caroline, no solo escuchaba sus propios latidos por ella, si no los de ella por el, sobre todo la respiración de la rubia, era diferente a cuando esta estaba cerca de Tyler de eso estaba seguro, podía jurar que Caroline sentía lo mismo que el sentía por ella. _

_¿Por qué seguía negándolo?, a quien engañaba sabia perfectamente por que, la rubia se lo decía constantemente, jamás olvidaría todo el daño que hizo cuando llego a Mystic Falls, había matado y hecho daño a mucha gente, gente que Caroline conocía desde pequeña, pero eso había sido antes de que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. _

_Tal vez había empezado como un caprichoso, pero ahora, estaba seguro, la quería, la necesitaba, más que al poder, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por ella y demostrarle lo que sentía termina haciendo algo más que no hacía nada más que construir un muro aun mas grueso entre los dos. _

_Sus pesadillas continuaron así por unos días más y cada vez que llamaba a la rubia, esta tardaba mas en tomar sus llamadas, sus platicas eran similares, Caroline le reclamaba la llamaba a tan altas horas de la noche, que no hacían otra cosa mas que parecer calmar la conciencia del Original, eso significa que esta seguía con bien. _

_A la cuarta noche, Caroline ya no contesto el teléfono, no la culpaba probablemente se había cansando de eso, en el buzón de voz había una grabación que parecía estar dedicada a el, eso le causo gracia en lugar de enojo._

_- Por el momento no puedo tomar tu llamada, preparativos de la graduación, te llamare en cuanto pueda-el tono de su voz era dulce y tranquilo, el Original dibujo una sonrisa ante eso-¡y Klaus si eres tu de nuevo, no quiero saber de ti a menos que estés muriendo!-desde la forma en que decía su nombre, hasta la forma en que su tono de voz parecía elevarse siempre le hacia el efecto contrario a lo que se suponía que debía ser, no estaba molesto, en realidad su sonrisa se había prolongado aun mas, el que anticipara sus llamadas y le incluyera en su mensaje le agradaba, solo deseaba que esas palabras que parecían poner en evidencia que la acosaba todo el tiempo cambiaran. Pero un paso a la vez._

_Para el resto de la semana no volvió a llamar a la rubia, no tenía el tiempo de hacerlo y sus pesadillas dejaron de aparecer, no tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, además su hermana estaba en Mystic Falls si algo sucedía ella se lo diría, para el fin de semana algo nuevo apareció en su teléfono, tenia un mensaje nuevo de Caroline. _

_- No es que me importe que haces, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿sigues con vida cierto?, como dije, es solo curiosidad, si algo te sucede todos lo pagamos, y por si te interesa, Elena recupero su humanidad y sigue sin interesarse en la cura. _

_Cuando escucho el mensaje decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, el que la rubia le dejara ese mensaje, le agradaba, tal vez el alejarse tenia sus ventajas, justo a mitad del camino se detuvo y pensó en dar una visita rápida a cierto bar donde se encontraba su nueva bruja favorita. _

_- Tu mejor wisky-murmuro Klaus mientras tomaba asiento en el bar, desvió la mirada hacia Sophie que lo miro un segundo y continuo haciendo lo suyo. _

_- La otra noche, tu, desapareciste-murmuro Camille mientras le servía un trago. _

_- Tuve una emergencia-respondió rápidamente mientras tomaba de su bebida. _

_- Eres bastante rápido, cuando gire la mirada ni siquiera logre ver tu sombra-le acuso mientras atendía a otro cliente el bar parecía estar lleno esa noche. _

_- Soy sigiloso, y parecías interesaba en la pintura, no quería interrumpir-mientras ponía atención a su bebida, su teléfono sonó, tenía un mensaje de Elijah. _

_* Deberías comenzar con tus responsabilidades, hermano *_

_Eso solo lo hizo molestarse, Elijah intentaba a toda costa que este estuviera interesado en el embarazo de Hayley, había asimilado la idea de un hijo, pero pasar tiempo con Hayley, no tenia la intención de eso. _

_- Otro trago-elevo su voz minutos después, el bar estaba realmente lleno. _

_Camille no parecía darse abasto para atender a todos los clientes así que en un vistazo rápido miro a Klaus, sirvió la bebida y cuando le entrego la bebida alguien más la tomo en lugar de Klaus, aquel hombre era alto, vestía un traje. ._

_- No deberías beber tanto, antes de la cena-respondió Elijah mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida-¿no tienes algo más antiguo?-murmuro mientras miraba a Camille a los ojos, la chica no dejaba de mirarle con asombro, no la culpaba segundos atrás no había nadie más en la barra excepto Niklaus. _

_- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Klaus con tono de molestia, no estaba de humor para lecciones de paternidad._

_- Tienes correo de la señorita Forbes, creí que te interesaría-respondió mientras sacaba de su saco una carta. Klaus reconoció la letra de Caroline de inmediato, tenía escrito su nombre con suma delicadeza. Abrió el sobre rápidamente, dentro había una nota y lo que parecía una invitación. _

_Klaus: _

_Ni siquiera estoy segura de por que te envió esto… La Graduación esta cerca y por extraño que suene, me gustaría verte ahí, se supone que somos amigos ahora, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, acuden a esos eventos a los que no desean ir, pero al final lo hacen como apoyo moral… Tengo que agradecerte por hacerme entender lo que significa ser inmortal, dejar de desear mi vida humana y disfrutar de lo que soy ahora, tal vez te gustaría verme con mi toga y birrete, el rojo siempre ha sido mi color, incluso dejare que me llames love. Espero verte. _

_- ¿Cuando llego esto?-pregunto Klaus mirando a su hermano. _

_- Esta mañana, vine a buscarte tan rápido como pude-noto como su hermano se levantaba mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta-cuando una dama te hace una invitación debes acudir sin importar lo molesto que estés con ella-continuo hablando mientras tomaba su lugar en la barra. _

_- ¿Quién dijo que iba a rechazarla?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras salía de ahí. _

_**New Orleáns (presente)**_

- ¿Estas seguro de que no te dijo nada más?-pregunto Caroline cuando estaba en casa de Klaus, aun había un par de cosas que no le quedaban claras a la rubia, ¿exactamente que hacia Bonnie en la misma ciudad que ella, después de todos esos meses evitando a todos y ahora aparecía de la nada donde ella estaba?

- Ya lo te dije, love, ella simplemente se fue sin decir nada mas que adiós-murmuro mientras guardaba el abrigo de Caroline, Klaus no mentía en realidad, prácticamente así había ocurrido, aun que no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo podría continuar con ese secreto, mientras Silas pensara que no había nadie excepto el, que sabia de su secreto era lo mejor.

Ya tenia suficiente con dejar un par de sus Híbridos cuidando los pasos de Jeremy, Mystic Falls y la madre de Caroline, tener que incluir un par mas para el resto no le agradaba del todo, sobre todo por que en ese momento los necesitaba mas que nunca, tener que liderar dos batallas no era fácil, mucho menos cuando parecía que no ganaba ninguna.

Aun que debía admitir que algo le estaba saliendo bien en esas ultimas semanas, mirando como la rubia tomaba asiento en el sofá, sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a llamar a Elena para contarle sobre Bonnie, tuvo el deseo de quitarle el teléfono, decirle todo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, ¿como iba explicarle que había mentido todo ese tiempo respecto a su amiga muerta?

Por más que hablara y le explicara sus razones, ella jamás se lo perdonaría, lo sabia perfectamente, por eso había optado por dejar que Tyler regresara por que estaba seguro de que ese acto solo cubría sus malas acciones en el pasado, pero no en el futuro.

- No lo se, ella solo apareció, dijo que Stefan se lo dijo pero, ¿como es eso posible si tu eres la única que, bueno, le comente que vendría aquí?, y aun así, ni siquiera te lo asegure-alcanzo a escuchar la charla de Caroline con Elena, conforme el se acercaba al sofá ella bajo la voz un poco apenada.

- Aun así es extraño, Stefan lleva más de dos semanas sin aparecer en Mystic Falls-la voz de Elena parecía preocupada y un tanto asustada-Jeremy ha estado actuando de forma extraña estos últimos días.

- Te dije que salir con Damon tenia sus consecuencias, pasa demasiado tiempo junto a tu hermano, deberías vigilarlos.

- Me lo dice la chica que fue hasta New Orleáns porque…-escucho como el tono de voz de Elena parecía acusador y Caroline parecía nerviosa, la rubia colgó el teléfono antes de que su amiga terminara de hablar, miro discretamente a Klaus mientras este le entregaba una bebida, sonrió tímidamente.

- Creo que hay mala recepción aquí-murmuro explicando por que había cortado la llamada.

- Claro-susurro este mientras sonreía también-¿así que te vas en dos días?-pregunto después de un largo silencio-solo es curiosidad-tomo un sorbo de su bebida mientras distraídamente mirada a la rubia.

- New Orleans parece un lugar tranquilo, pero, no estoy segura si es siempre así-la forma en que la rubia lo dijo parecía acusador y eso parecía divertido para Klaus, había estado preguntándose durante las últimas horas, cuando es que Caroline comenzaría con su interrogatorio sobre las cosas que hacía en la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que tengo a la gente en mi poder?-pregunto divertido mirando como la rubia sonreía y le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Lo estas admitiendo?-pregunto sin despegar su mirada, noto como Klaus se acercaba mas ella.

- Te aseguro que no soy yo el malo, no en esta ocasión-susurro mientras dejaba su bebida y la de la rubia en la mesa.

- ¿Eso qué significa?-aun que lo pregunto deseando saberlo, no estaba seguro si realmente este se lo diría.

- Quédate un par de días más y lo sabrás-Klaus estaba tan cerca del rostro de la rubia, una de sus manos tocaba el cabello de Caroline, su miraba viajaba de los ojos de la chica hacia sus labios, comenzó acercase mas, sus labios estaba a punto de tocarse.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos-una voz femenina hizo que ambos se separaran un tanto sorprendidos, Rebekah estaba mirándolos con los brazos cruzados desde una esquina de la casa.

- ¿Rumores?-preguntaron tanto Klaus como Caroline, ¿qué significaba eso, acaso alguien más sabia que la rubia estaba ahí con él?

- Me entere por Matt, quien a su vez hablo con Tyler-respondió mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos y miraba fijamente a Caroline, noto como parecía nerviosa-la forma en que terminaron-se quedo callada unos segundos, después levantándose del sofá, se acerco a Klaus mientras hablaba-no se la deseo a mi peor enemigo, quien casualmente eres tu hermano.

Caroline se sentía un poco incomodo con la presencia de Rebekah, ¿justo a la persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento?, a quien engañaba a la persona que no deseaba ver en ese momento era a un molesto Tyler confirmando sus sospechas, pensó que Tyler debió contarle a Bonnie, y tal vez ella estaba ahí por eso, para confirmar que estaba con Klaus.

- ¿Tyler hablo solamente con Matt?-pregunto Caroline.

- Dijo cosas horribles sobre ti, lo entiendo esta molesto, lo cambiaste por mi hermano, ¿creí que eras lo suficientemente lista para no dejarte seducir?-pregunto divertida mientras se preparaba una bebida.

- ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?-pregunto Klaus mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su hermana.

- Oh, antes de que lo olvide, Elijah esta buscándote, es importante, descuida le haré compañía a Caroline-Rebekah noto la mirada de preocupación de Klaus, después le sonrió amablemente a Caroline.

- Si acaso intenta hacerte algo, dile que sabes dónde está la estaca...-murmuro rápidamente el Original pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- Escuche eso-respondió Rebekah divertida.

Klaus salio de ahí rápidamente, era mejor encontrarse con su hermano, arreglar todo y volver antes de que su hermana menor dijera algo que ahuyentara a Caroline. En cuanto Klaus dejo la casa, ambas rubias se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, sus miradas se encontraron en varias ocasiones y solo se sonrieron forzadamente, hasta que Rebekah tuvo el valor para hacer la pregunta que Caroline tanto temía.

- ¿Exactamente que paso entre tú y Tyler?-pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Caroline, noto como esta parecía incomoda con la pregunta-¿es cierto que dijiste el nombre de mi hermano cuando estaban besándose?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto, pensé que no te importaba lo que pasara con Klaus?-pregunto Caroline divertida.

- Debo admitir que estoy intrigada sobre quien termino con quien, ¡por favor!, durante estas ultimas semanas demostré ser alguien de confianza-murmuro la Original mientras sonreía intentando convencer a Caroline.

- Solo para evitar que Matt te bote-le soltó mientras sonreía haciendo enojar a Rebekah.

- Muy graciosa, dime, ¿Niklaus te dio clases de cómo molestarme?-pregunto divertida y molesta a la vez.

- No, no realmente-respondió con amabilidad, la verdad era que ella siempre había sido así.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que Tyler esta destruyendo tu imagen?, dijo que te habías unido al mal, lo cual me parece una ofensa a mi persona-Rebekah hablo después de un par de minutos de silencio.

- ¿Cuándo Tyler hablo con Matt, sabes si le dijo algo a Bonnie?-Caroline estaba intrigada.

- ¿Bonnie?-la voz de Rebekah pareció preocupar un poco más a Caroline.

- La vi, esta noche-confeso bajando la voz pensando que la Original podría interesarle.

- No lo se, yo, vine aquí por un asunto familiar-la forma en que Rebekah intentaba evadir el tema le pareció sospechoso a Caroline.

_**Mystic Falls (6 meses atrás)**_

_Todos estaban a las afueras de la casa de los Salvatore, estaban empacando y Caroline llego con Tyler, en cuanto Elena, Matt y Jeremy vieron al hibrido corrieron para abrazarlo, había pasado un largo tiempo sin verlo. _

_- ¿Así que, todo lo que Klaus te dijo era cierto?-pregunto Damon mientras se acercaba a Caroline y murmuraba lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más escuchara, noto como la rubia parecía furiosa por el tema-¿sabes lo que esto significa?-noto como Caroline parecía ignorarlo-eres realmente la única que puede controlarlo. _

_Caroline miro a Damon intentando entender a que se refería, aun que de algo estaba segura, desde tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de eso, tenía a Klaus a su merced, y eso le asustaba sobre todo por Tyler. _

_- ¿No tienes miedo de que Klaus venga por ti?-pregunto Jeremy mirando a Rebekah, esperando el momento en que esta tomara a Tyler. _

_- Por extraño que parezca, el me trajo aquí, ¿hay algo que debería saber?-pregunto mirando a todos esperando que alguien le diera una pista pero nadie dijo nada. _

_- ¿Cómo qué?-preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, provocando aun mas curiosidad en Tyler. _

_- Bueno, Caroline no me ha dicho nada, y presiento que no va hacerlo-murmuro mirando a todos, después cuando noto la presencia de Rebekah, miro a Matt y Elena-¿qué hace ella aquí?-murmuro rápidamente. _

_- Es una historia muy, graciosa, su ex cazador, intento matarme y…-Matt comenzó hablar haciendo pausas, mientras miraba a Rebekah. _

_- Lo salve-termino la chica mientras sonreía_

_- ¿Así que ahora estas de nuestro lado?-pregunto Tyler confuso, ¿qué había pasado, desde cuando su amigo Matt parecía interesado en Rebekah, seria algún plan para saber las intenciones de Klaus, tal vez de eso se trataba todo eso, o tal vez no?_

_- Bueno hay que darnos prisa-sugirió Jeremy mientras aplaudía y apresuraba a todos. _

_El viaje para el inicio del Verano era simple, acampar a las afueras de Mystic Falls, lejos de cualquier ser supernatural, irónico, ya que la mayoría en ese viaje eran seres supernaturales, la idea había sido de Matt y Jeremy siendo los únicos dos normales en el grupo, Matt mas humano que Jeremy, quien había regresado de la muerte gracias a Bonnie, la cual estaba ausente después de la noche de graduación._

_La única regla en el viaje era: no usar sus beneficios como Vampiros e Híbrido, para hacerlo mas interesante habían apostado dinero, mucho dinero, dado que los únicos que no tenían nada que perder dado a su humanidad eran Matt y Jeremy, estos dos estaban ansiosos por ver cuando alguien del grupo se dejara llevar y usara su fuerza, rapidez o cualquier habilidad que pudiera hacerlos perder. _

_Estaban ya instalando las casas de campaña y tanto Matt como Jeremy habían elegido un lugar donde había mucha gente entre ellos familias disfrutando de las vacaciones, eso les daba ventaja, al sentirse expuestos. Pasada la noche Tyler junto con Matt habían ido por madera para encender una fogata. _

_- Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿que paso entre Klaus y Caroline cuando no estuve aquí?-pregunto el Híbrido de la nada sorprendiendo a Matt. _

_- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto este mientras seguía tomando ramas del suelo._

_- Alguna vez los viste muy amistosos. _

_- Define amistosos. _

_- Se que Klaus coquetea con Caroline todo el tiempo y ella lo rechaza, pero, antes de eso, suele seguirle el juego-mientras hablaba noto como Matt le miraba fijamente intentando entender a que se refería. _

_- Lo hace para ayudarnos y lo sabes, pensé que estaban de acuerdo-murmuro sin entender la escena de celos que su amigo intentaba hacer en ese momento. _

_- Si, siempre y cuando sea parte de un plan, pero, el que me dejara regresar después de jurar que me mataría eso es lo extraño. _

_- Supongo que se harto de buscarte, aun que para serte sincero creo que jamás empezó hacerlo-confeso después de unos minutos de pensarlo. _

_- A eso me refiero, la noche del baile de graduación vine a verla, y cuando estaba a punto de irme, Klaus me vio, pensé que iba a matarme o torturarme antes de eso, pero me dejo ir, dijo que, iba a continuar con la noche soñada de Caroline_

_Noto como Matt parecía callado y sin expresión en el rostro, como si supiera algo pero no deseara decirlo. _

_- Escucha, no estoy seguro pero, ahora son amigos. Supongo que la cura de Silas los acerco mas, no creo que debas preocuparte, ella sigue contigo, y tal vez el que hayas regresado significa que el esta agradecido por que no hayamos usado la cura en el. _

_La forma en que Matt lo había dicho le parecía similar a Caroline, parecían evadir el tema y decían justo las palabras que este deseaba escuchar pero, había algo que no terminaba de convencer al Híbrido, esa amistad entre su novia y creador podría convertirse en algo mas, y sabia que tenia razón. _

_Tyler decidió no hablar mas del tema con Matt y regresaron al campamento, para la hora de dormir ocurrió algo que confirmo las sospechas del Híbrido, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas el único que dormía solo era Jeremy, Caroline entro a la casa de campaña y vio a Tyler semi desnudo en el interior. _

_-¡¿Quieres vestirte?!-murmuro mientras le arrojaba la ropa encima, para después acomodarme para dormir. _

_- Sabes, técnicamente no celebramos aun que regresara, pensé que podríamos intentarlo ahora, cuando la escuela comience estarás ocupada-susurro mientras se ponía la camisa, se acerco a ella comenzó a besarle el cuello. _

_- No es buena idea, hay mucha gente-susurro mientras intentaba dormir. _

_- Pero podemos adentrarnos en el bosque-sugirió coquetamente, la chica sonrió. _

_Un par de minutos después Tyler y Caroline estaban besando acaloradamente, ya están casi desnudos. _

_- ¿Así debimos vernos esa tarde cuando yo era él, no?-una voz seductora sorprendió a Caroline, miro rápidamente a todos lados mientras Tyler seguía besándole el cuello. _

_Ella estaba alucinando, ¿no era como si estuviera ahí?, debía ser que su mente le recordaba esa tarde, en el bosque, cuando confundió a cierta persona con su novio. _

_- ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre la gente que tiene grandes músculos?-de nuevo esa voz, ahora giro la cabeza y lo vio, Klaus estaba parado a unos pasos cerca de ellos, la chica grito-estoy en tu cabeza, el no puede verme-murmuro mientras sonreía y se acercaba a ella, noto como Tyler miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar lo que había asustado a Caroline. _

_- ¿Estás bien, que viste?-Tyler miraba hacia todos lados pero no veía nada, justo como el Klaus "imaginario" que tenia por un lado le había dicho, ella estaba alucinando con él. _

_- Yo, nada, creí ver algo, eso es todo-murmuro mientras sonreía e intentaba calmar a Tyler, cuando el hibrido continuo su labor de besarla, la rubia articulo sin dejar salir ni la mas mínimo ruido de su voz "lárgate". _

_Klaus, movió la cabeza en negación y sonrió, Caroline no se sentía cómoda con el mirándole, aun que fuera su mente, no estaba tranquila, así que lo único que hizo fue, separarse de Tyler. _

_- No estoy de humor y tengo sueño-murmuro mientras se iba, Tyler se quedo semidesnudo en el bosque, confundido, no entendía que había cambiado, minutos atrás ella parecía dispuesta y ahora solo se iba, ¿que había visto realmente que había causado su huida? _

_- ¿Entonces quieres que te cuente sobre el complejo de los grandes músculos?-pregunto el imaginario Klaus quien seguía muy de cerca a Caroline, la rubia no quería responderle si lo hacia la gente crearía que estaba loca, volvió a articular "vete" mientras le miraba molesta-¿de verdad no estás de humor he?-susurro Klaus y eso molesto a la rubia se dio vuelta bruscamente y al tocarlo Klaus desapareció. _

_Respiro profundo, ¿qué clase de tontería estaba pasando por su cabeza, por que lo veía, porque se le aparecía de esa forma?, tomo su teléfono buscando señal, cuando por fin la obtuvo comenzó a marcar. _

_- Dime, ¿qué clase de hechizo estás haciendo en mi he?-no espero a que este le contestara, le grito molesta. _

_- ¿Disculpa?-la voz de Klaus parecía divertida y molesta a la vez._

_- Estaba tranquilamente y de la nada apareciste, o algo así-continuo gritando y al escucharlo en voz alta noto que su explicación parecía una locura. _

_- ¿De qué hablas?, estoy en New Orleans, ¿si crees que te seguí y te estoy molestando?-murmuro a la defensiva._

_- ¡Eso ya lo sé!, ya sé que no eres tú, porque Tyler no te vio-grito y después bajo la voz avergonzada._

_- ¿Tyler, que estabas haciendo exactamente?-pregunto aun que para cuando termino de hablar deseo no a verlo hecho, no quería saber la respuesta. _

_- Yo, no quiero hablar de eso-murmuro la rubia apenada._

_- Bien, no quería escuchar-susurro este aliviado haciendo reír a la chica-¿dime love, me llamaste solo para gritarme, porque creíste verme?, creo que estamos mejorando-Klaus parecía coquetearle y la rubia parecía contestarle. _

_- Se lo que piensas y no, no es así, solo necesitaba confirmar algo-murmuro con una sonrisa. _

_- ¿Y lo confirmaste?-pregunto coquetamente esperando la respuesta. _

_- Buenas noches-colgó la llamada rápidamente y sonrió por un par de segundos, después comenzó a caminar para regresar al campamento. _

_Justo cuando la rubia se alejo un poco, una figura de un hombre salió por entre los árboles, Tyler estaba escuchándolo todo, había seguido a Caroline, solo para saber si estaba bien y cuando la vio llamando por teléfono y reconoció la voz de Klaus, comenzó a imaginar lo que pasaba, ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos, desde cuando recurría a él en alguna emergencia?, sus celos comenzaron a crecer. _

_**New Orleans (presente)**_

- Caroline, Caroline, ¡Caroline!-la voz de Rebekah hizo que la chica reaccionara.

- ¿Qué?-la chica sacudió la cabeza un poco sorprendida.

- Estabas preguntándome algo y te quedaste callada-le recordó la Original mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Oh, sí, yo… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace Klaus aquí?-murmuro rápidamente mientras recordaba.

- ¿Por qué, no te lo ha dicho el?-aun que la respuesta de la Original era claramente una burla, aun así, Caroline noto una mirada de curiosidad hacia ella.

- Bueno, no realmente.

- No es nada, con lo que debas involucrarte-susurro mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su bebida.

- ¿Eso significa que es peligroso, sigue manipulando a la gente a su alrededor, haciéndose notar, dejando claro que es el más poderoso de todos?-pregunto Caroline un poco molesta, si eso era lo que hacía, significa que seguía siendo el mismo.

- Lo conoces muy bien, si, algo así, pero es necesario-murmuro con una sonrisa, después su sonrisa se borro-nos guste o no, el es poderoso.

- ¿Katherine, donde esta?-pregunto después de un largo silencio.

- No lo sé, pasa gran parte de su tiempo con Elijah, si ya termino tu interrogatorio, me voy, tengo que volver a Mystic Falls, estas vacaciones Matt y yo visitaremos Asia, te invitaría pero, estorbarías, además, creo que mi hermano prefiere tenerte aquí.

- ¡Siempre tan amable, te lo han dicho!-grito Caroline molesta mientras notaba como Rebekah se iba.

El resto de los días que Caroline paso en New Orleans, fueron casi iguales, paseaba por su cuenta por las mañanas mientras Klaus parecía ocupado, después por las noches este la llevaba a los mejores lugares de la ciudad y regresaban a casa del Original, jamás vio a Elijah, (aun que este continuaba llamando a Klaus constantemente) ni a Katherine, para cuando su viaje había terminado y estaba por irse, el Original insistió en llevarla al Aeropuerto personalmente, durante el camino pudo notar a un par de chicos que los seguían muy de cerca, cuando pregunto a Klaus sobre ellos este solo respondió.

- Son tu escolta-murmuro con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Escolta?-pregunto confundida, ¿le acaba de poner protección?, lo que menos necesitaba era que sus amigos creyeran que se había convertido en una réplica exacta de Klaus.

- Pensé que te serian de ayuda, tienes esa extraña manía de inscribirte en todos los clubs posibles en la escuela, ellos son excelente para eso, y claro, podrían alejar a Damon cuando te moleste-le sugirió noto como Caroline parecía negarse, no deseaba usar a unos chicos que jamás había visto en toda su vida como sus sirvientes, pero cuando menciono a Damon, considero en tenerlos cerca-además, debes admitir que las cosas en Mystic Falls son cada día más extrañas.

- Los acepto solo para la escuela, tal vez para molestar a Damon-murmuro después de unos minutos de meditarlo.

- Una última cosa-le entrego una pequeña caja rectangular, cuando esta la abrió se encontró con una llave-pensé que cuando estés aquí de nuevo puedes llegar por tu propia cuenta y no tendrás que esperarme en las calles.

- ¿Estas consiente que el hecho de que viniera aquí no significa que vaya a mudarme verdad?-pregunto está asustada, noto como Klaus se acercaba mas a ella.

- Lo sé, no estas listas aun, pero ya viniste aquí, es un paso, y lo que tengo de sobra, es tiempo love-murmuro muy cerca de su rostro, al anuncio del vuelo de Caroline comenzó a escucharse y esta decidió alejarse.

Era difícil decirle que no a Klaus cuando tenía las palabras exactas para cada replica que ella pudiera decirle, Caroline comenzaba a preguntarse ¿con cuantas chicas había empleado esas palabras?, era claro que con demasiadas, mas de las que deseara contar, pero no quería saberlo, no era necesario, así que simplemente decidió olvidar ese detalle, que Klaus era el Original Vampiro y tenía una larga historia en su pasado.

Cuando llego a Mystic Falls lo primero que hizo, fue pedirle a su "escolta" que no la siguieran a todos lados, que buscaran a su madre y se unieran a la policía, se sentía mejor si ellos hacían algo de provecho para el pueblo que siguiéndole como perros falderos, no le gustaba pensar en esa palabra, pero no tenía otra explicación para eso que Klaus hacia con sus Híbridos, aun que se había asegurado (antes de aceptar dicho regalo), de que ellos eran libres, que no estaban precisamente unidos a un grado extremo como lo había estado Tyler en un inicio, fue un alivio para ella saber que Klaus había cambiado ese método, tal vez los había creado especialmente para ella, el pensar en eso le hizo sentir un tanto alagada e incomoda a la vez.

En cuanto llego a casa de los Salvatore buscando a Elena, se encontró con Damon y muy en el fondo deseo tener a su escolta con ella.

- ¡Miren quien volvió y con una sonrisa en el rostro!, dime, ¿qué tal el clima en New Orleáns?, ¡oh espera!, ¿que estoy diciendo?, ¡no fuiste ahí por el clima!-murmuro Damon en cuanto noto la presencia de Caroline, se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia parecía contenerse de golpearlo.

- ¡Damon, déjala en paz!-grito Elena mirándolo seriamente mientras ella si lo golpeaba en la nuca.

- Cierto, cierto, no quiero que tu novio el Híbrido Original me haga daño-respondió rápidamente haciendo enojar aun mas a la rubia.

Caroline dio media vuelta para verse frente a frente con Damon, este dejo de sonreír cuando noto la mirada y sonrisa de la rubia, no parecía molesta, eso le asusto aun más.

- Escúchame bien Damon, ¿sabes que no me agradas del todo, que tu relación con Elena la desapruebo, porque de todas las personas que existen debía elegirte a ti, aun no entiendo por qué?, para ser sincera preferiría ver a Elena sola que contigo, pero lo más importante es que, tengo en marcado rápido a Klaus y a un par de Híbridos a mi servicio, si continuas con tus bromas, lo vas a lamentar, ¿entiendes?-la rubia comenzó hablar rápidamente sin despegar la mirada de Damon quien parecía realmente asustado.

- Si, yo, ya entendí, no bromas sobre Klaus y tu-respondió Damon lentamente mientras parecía asustado, dicho eso se retiro de la sala y dejo a las chicas solas.

- ¿Parece que alguien se tomo muy en serio el papel?-murmuro Elena divertida.

- Bueno, si puedo mantener controlado a Damon, ¿supongo que tiene beneficios, no?-susurro mientras intentaba calmarse, se dirigió hacia el sofá.

- ¿En serio tienes Híbridos a tu servicio?-pregunto Elena con curiosidad mientras se alejaba con Caroline, y esta le sonreía tímidamente-y cuéntame todo, quiero detalles sucios, en serio-mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en el sofá y ponía atención a cada palabra de la rubia.

Damon quien se había alejado de la casa solo para asegurarse de que las palabras de Caroline fueran ciertas, quería estar seguro de que había Híbridos con ella, se topo con cierta persona conocida a las afueras de la casa.

- ¿Tyler, creí que te habías ido ya?-murmuro sorprendido al verlo en la entrada parecía decidido en entrar.

- Estaba por irme cuando escuche que Caroline volvió, ¿está aquí?-pregunto mientras intentaba ver algo, pero Damon parecía obstruirle la vista.

- Si pero no creo que sea buena idea que la molestes.

- ¿Por qué, quien está con ella?-pregunto molesto.

- Esta con Elena, pero, de verdad, no la hagas enojar no está de humor-para cuando Damon termino de hablar Tyler ya había entrado a la casa, lo lamentaba por el Hibrido pero si era verdad que Klaus le había dado "escolta" a Caroline, sería una desgracia perdérselo, así que observo desde lejos.

Para cuando Tyler entro a la casa, alcanzo a escuchar un poco de la plática de Caroline con Elena, y confirmo también sus sospechas.

- ¿Déjame ver si entiendo, te dio una escolta, la llave de su casa, prácticamente te dijo que serias dueña de todo, que lo controlabas todo, incluyéndole y aun así no le diste una respuesta?-Tyler noto la voz de Elena.

- Veras, Klaus es completamente diferente a todos los chicos que conocemos, es demasiado astuto, ha vivido más de lo que nos gustaría admitir, es claro que sabe como manipular a la gente, así que, dirá y hará todo lo que yo quiero para obtener algo a cambio-la voz de Caroline parecía tranquila.

- Si, a ti, eso ya lo sabemos…-Elena soltó una risa, y Caroline también, después de unos segundos de silencio, Elena hablo de nuevo-¿Entonces solo hablaron durante estos días?

A pesar de que Elena había hecho la pregunta, Tyler también estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta.

- No precisamente-Caroline parecía apenada.

- ¿Estas diciéndome que ustedes dos?-pregunto rápidamente sorprendida.

- Shh, no quiero que Damon se entere, está bien. Ya tengo suficiente con sus bromas del clima en New Orleans.

- Bueno tiene razón, no fuiste ahí para ver el clima…-Elena comenzó a bromear, ambos soltaron risas, pero en medio de eso, el rostro de Elena cambio bruscamente, cuando vio a Tyler entrar en la habitación-¿Tyler?

Caroline voltio rápidamente y lo vio, estaba parado en medio de la habitación conteniendo el odio.

- Elena nos dejarías a solas-susurro sin despegar la mirada hacia Caroline, le mirada con odio y decepción a la vez.

- ¿Sigues aquí?-pregunto Caroline intentando que la plática entre ambos no se saliera de control, pero Tyler parecía querer hablar del tema.

- ¿Así que, fuiste a ver a Klaus, a pesar de todo lo que dije sobre él?-su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, seguía en medio de la habitación.

- Tenía que ir para comprobar un par de cosas-respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- ¿Y qué descubriste?-Tyler dio un paso hacia ella.

- Me siento incomoda hablándote sobre eso-murmuro mientras tomaba sus cosas e intentaba salir de ahí.

- ¡Pero dormiste con él!-grito molesto cuando la rubia le dio la espalda lista para salir de la casa.

- Tyler, fuiste tú el que quiso terminar, ¿recuerdas?-dio media vuelta mientras respondía.

- Fuiste tú la que dijo su nombre-susurro divertido y molesto a la vez.

- Si vamos a seguir hablando sobre eso, mejor me voy-se dio la vuelta de nuevo lista para salir.

- Bien, vete, pero, solo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿te dijo lo que hace en New Orleans?-pregunto e hizo que Caroline regresara a la habitación.

- ¿Tu que sabes sobre eso?-pregunto curiosa por saber algo.

- Lo sé todo, Caroline-noto el rostro de confusión de la rubia, estuvo a punto de no decir nada, pero entonces en su mente imagino a la chica con Klaus y eso le molesto aun más, así que hablo sin darse cuenta-Hayley está embarazada ¿y adivina quién es el padre?

_**Continuara…. (I'm sorry) **_

_**Lo sé, lo deje en la mejor parte pero necesito material para el siguiente episodio, (siempre digo eso pero es la verdad jajaja) se los prometo el que sigue será muy bueno, y por supuesto, se enteraran de más cosas, que explican este episodio. **_


End file.
